


【周咕哒】Acro Yoga.

by Reddy_Ringmarc



Category: fgo
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 12:34:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 39,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20447234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reddy_Ringmarc/pseuds/Reddy_Ringmarc
Summary: 现代paro 瑜伽教练（？）阿周那x肉食系jk咕哒子的故事√【瑜伽也教了，求爱的舞也跳了，亲手做的饭也吃了，按摩也做了，浴室也借了，他的床也睡了，她为什么还是没察觉他喜欢她呢。】





	【周咕哒】Acro Yoga.

【

You smiled and talked to me of nothing and I felt that for this. I had been waiting long. 

你微微地笑着，不同我说什么话。而我觉得，为了这个，我已等待得久了。

】

把翻开到一半的飞鸟集重新合上，夏日明媚的太阳像是永远不会倦怠一般投射下灿烂的光辉，碧蓝如洗的天空中飘着悠闲的云，本来应该是完美的一个夏日才对。

立香坐在阳光直射不到的阴凉里，额头抵在书的封皮上，仿佛这样就能将所有美妙的词句尽数记在脑子里，当然，不是为了应付简单的课业。

她的指尖轻盈的点触在泰戈尔的名字上，思想却像飞鸟一样去往了远方……或许也没那么远，就飘到隔壁街的一栋房子里而已。

合上书前看到的那句诗句，勾起了一些并不算久远的回忆，以至于所有的小细节还都历历在目，在脑海中像是散落的宝石一样闪闪发亮。

三个月多一点前，她突然心血来潮的从另一道街回家时，突然发现十几年来几乎一成不变的老街竟然搬进来一户新的住户。

小院的门似乎拆了下去但还没有换上新的，庭院突然就被打理的格外精致。她一眼望去，铜制的孔雀雕塑，刻意引来的水池，禅定的区域，不知名的佛像，白象的摆设，精致的花瓶里极具异国风情的美丽植物，和其他旁边的房子截然不同的大气奢华设计，直接就可以断定里面住着来自印度的有钱人。

所以外面格格不入的日式围墙还有莫名其妙的写着教室两个字的崭新牌子看起来简直就是奇怪到了南辕北辙。

有钱人会在这种地方开教室吗？还把民宅改造成这么豪华？就是为了拿来当教室？是什么教室呢？

对这栋房子的主人充满了极大好奇，立香站在门口徘徊了一阵，透过明亮的落地窗看到了屋子里面正在装修的陈设，看起来像舞蹈教室，但是结合门口的禅坐空间来看，说不定，是瑜伽教室？

下次再来看看吧，今天姑且可以拿去当做同花店小哥的新话题聊聊天w应该是刚搬过来的新住户才对，完全没有打理好的样子嘛。

立香漫不经心的想着，怀着满心的好奇悠悠闲闲的朝着仅仅在下一个转角处的自家逛了回去。

瑜伽吗？真不错呢，刚好也想要改善一下柔软度和平时的生活作息，如果可以的话，想来这里报名，离家这么近，真是lucky~

这姑且就是一切的开端了。

紧接着，不过三天后，春末无常的天气就突然间发难，在她回家的途中，突然间就从灿烂的晴朗降下倾盆的大雨，常回家的那条街好像堵住了下水道，满街的积水让没有雨伞也没有雨鞋的她当即决定朝着另一边跑过去，仿佛是命中注定要她停留一般，刚刚经过那户人家门口时，雨变得更大起来，她犹豫了一下，决定还是先暂且借对方尚未装上围墙门的缺口避一下雨。

再怎么说，不打招呼就跑进对方家里也太不礼貌了，身后的豪华别墅完全被自动雨棚包裹着，她还是小心翼翼的站在有遮挡处的门槛外紧缩着身体取暖，顺便盼望这场雨能够赶紧变小。

遇到房子的主人就是在这个时候。

“请问您有事吗？”她一转头，就直直撞进那个人如同夜空一般美丽的漆黑眼眸中。

穿着一身非常有品位的白色的印度风格袍服，头发柔软又蓬松，声音好听到让人腿软，而且脸完全就是长在了她的心动点上的黑皮（划重点）印度小哥，措辞严谨敬语和口音标准到比她还像个日本人。

要命啊，他简直就是长在她的心动点上的天神下凡。

立香当即就脸红了，看起来是出于被主人家发现的羞愧，但其实占比例多少根本经不起考究。

“抱，抱歉……我就住在这附近，雨太大了，能不能请您让我在这里稍微等一会，雨小一点我立刻就走。”

她努力把被雨淋湿而搭在脸上的发丝都向后拨开，尽量礼貌的直视对方的双眼，看着对方站在雨棚内完美的姿态，她简直不敢想被淋得连内衣都湿透了的自己在对方心里会留下一个怎么样的印象。

她能怎么办，她也很绝望啊。

“您请随意。”印度小哥听了之后点了点头，表情没有任何变化的就回到了屋子里去，她也不好意思在主人家还在家的时候就偷偷向里张望，只能背着手站在门槛外昂着头等着雨，本来还正常的思绪完全被打乱，满脑子都是刚刚那个小哥的身影，所有的细节，连发梢微微的弧度都记得一清二楚。

雨暂时没有要停的意思，但是另外的声音却突然间从身后传来，吸引了她的注意力。

她且一转头，映入眼帘的还是那位她的心动对象。

故意发出了一点踩在石板上的声音让两个人都不那么尴尬的穿着软底家居鞋的印度小哥手里竟然拿着雨伞毛巾还连同一罐热可可，想来刚刚回去应该是给她拿这些东西就是了。

但是他并没有说话，或许是怕她觉得尴尬，所以干脆陪她一起保持沉默 ，贴心又细致的姿态根本就是在她的心里越走越深，在满是雨声的灰色世界里，他是所有色彩的凝聚。

可是一直僵持下去也不对劲，所以她试探性的开口，“那个……？”

看上去异常可靠的小哥这才开口，直接把雨伞连同毛巾全部递了过来，“如果您需要的话，请便。”

这个时候再拒绝就是在亵渎对方的善意，而且也的确是她所需要的东西，所以她只好深深的一躬身，小心翼翼的接过来。

“谢谢您，那我却之不恭了……那个，我家就住在隔壁那条街临近您家这边的第二栋，这些东西雨停了我都会还回来的，真的是，太感谢您了。”

手指在接过东西的时候不小心的碰到了对方的手掌，可能是因为她被雨淋透了所以格外的冰冷，猛然间被对方的温度灼了一下，热意全部从指间涌上脑子。

啊啊，喜欢。

不对不对，太抱歉了，她的手这么冰，对方一定被冰了一下很不舒服吧。

她用毛巾稍微擦了擦脸上还在不断淌下来的小水珠，接着这个空隙偷偷的看了一眼他的反应，还好没有露出什么不耐，不过，家教礼仪都这么优秀的善良的人的话，说不定不会表露出来吧？

把对方给的毛巾搭在肩上，防止头发上的水再弄湿衣服，也稍微遮挡一下已经变得透明了的白色校服上衣，她内心再度哀叹了一边自己在人家心目中的第一印象，也只能佯装若无其事的抬起头，睫毛上还沾满了水，小心翼翼的对着还等着自己的印度小哥开口。

“毛巾我回去洗了再还给您，那我就先告辞了？真的非常感谢您的伞和毛巾……”

她话还没说完，小哥又在她面前打开了热可可，直接递进她的手心里，温暖的可可一下子就把指尖和心尖全都捂暖了。

是故意在她面前才打开的啊，太体贴了……

“你需要热量。”他似乎是沉稳又寡言的性格，看着她乖乖道谢，然后抿了一口可可之后，这为了缓解她的尴尬，准备转身离开，回房子里去。

也不知道是不是因为暖呼呼的可可让她的思维也在这场大雨里停滞了，她突然就想起那个牌子，没头没脑也没有礼仪的突然就询问道。

“您好？我想请问您，您挂在外面的教室的那个牌子……是瑜伽教室吗？您是教练？”如果报名了瑜伽教室的课，是不是就能天天看到他了？

少女的情怀大概就是这个样子，来的突兀，但是又绵长又柔软，每天每天，都想要凝视着喜欢的人。她这喜欢来的如同这场雨一样措手不及，但是却是一场令人感激的雨，而且，她清楚的明白，这份感情来的怦然，而且炽烈异常。

被她叫住的小哥转回头，凝视了两三秒，似乎是在判断她的意图，然后才开口。

“……我有教练资格证。”

明明大雨还倾盆，她撑着透明的伞，却分明感觉世界早已雨过天晴，美丽的彩虹高悬其上，从他的所在，通往她的驻足之处。

并不是费洛蒙作祟，也不是多巴胺分泌过剩，一见钟情的要素她也明确，可是在这一刻都化为无物。他静静的站在那里，就能穷极她的所有幻想。

她在道谢之后，再度钻入雨中，但这一次，撑着对方借予的透明的雨伞，她的步伐像是随时能够在雨和雨的间隙之中跳起舞来，被雨水浸透的一切都重新轻盈起来，是夏天来的悄无声息。

但是，唯一能够明白的，是这是仅此一次的偶遇，与异国青年的一见钟情，怎么看都不会有什么好结果。

那又如何呢，能与美妙的人相遇，本来就是人生至极的幸事，可能终其一生都不会发生第二次的奇迹。

本来这样就很完美，本来将雨伞还回去，就可以轻而易举的结束一切，浪漫的情愫可以一个人独藏，将美妙的初恋视为夏日来临前的馈赠，永远留在十七岁的夏天。

但又是如何有了后续的呢？

那得从另一条她平日放学时习惯路过的街说起。

半年前，街道上突然开了一家清新又优雅的小花店，因为这里算是老街，没有多少年轻人居住，所以面容俊秀生性淳朴的花店小哥一经搬来就受到了街坊邻居大爷大妈们的亲切照顾慰问，对于善良又脾气好的好看的小伙子的热情简直不敢想象。

她大概就是在那个时候被平日里常受其照顾的邻家老夫人所托，带新搬来的小哥熟悉一下周围的环境的，毕竟她也几乎算是这个社区里住着的少数的几个年轻人了，为了不让爷爷奶奶们劳累，也就接受了请求。

她向来对性格单纯又耿直的人颇有好感，所以几乎是顺理成章的，就和对方熟络了起来，几乎每天放学都会例行的拿花店当秘密茶会的场所，和店长小哥聊天吐槽生活里的一些琐事，再喝着对方例行准备的花茶和点心悠闲的度过下午，渐渐的养成了习惯。

总觉得不照顾这个人不行，至于为什么会有这种想法她自己也搞不清楚，但是这不影响她主动伸出手，当对方几乎没有的几个朋友之一，虽然她本人也是啦，除了玛修梅芙还有其他的三三两两的几个朋友以外几乎没什么熟络往来的人。

点头之交的朋友比比皆是，但是能够倾诉内心的人却很少，而且有些事情并不适合让她们为她担心，所以住得近又关系升温的意外的快的花店小哥就成了最好的选择。

那是她将雨伞连同洗好的毛巾一同放在主人家似乎刚好出门去的门廊里侧，失望的离开的下午，阳光格外的晴朗，让她无论如何都不想回到空荡荡的家里，倘若给在别的城市奔忙的父母打电话肯定会打扰他们的，刚好也出了门，所以她想也没想的就去了迦尔纳的花店。

正抱着一束向日葵的迦尔纳听到她的敲门声，立刻就放下手里的花，打开了门上的锁，把手上挂着的‘准备中’的牌子晃了晃，归于平静。

“午安w迦尔纳，今天的花看起来格外的新鲜呢。”

“嗯，午安，立香。今天到了很多新品种，你今天到的真早。”

她笑嘻嘻的摆了摆手，熟练的挽起袖子帮忙打理起他的小店，怎么说呢，因为两个人都是父母不在身边，又刚好年龄相近，总觉得迦尔纳有点像家人，而且他真的是很喜欢花，却一点都不会做生意，所以看不过眼顺手帮忙的习惯也就一直留了下来。

等到手上的事情全告一段落，太阳已经过了正午，她坐在花帘后面算得上是他们二人的秘密空间的白色桌椅边偷懒，而迦尔纳则从厨房端了花茶和手制三明治过来，一如既往的坐下来听她废话。

无论如何都想向闺蜜分享自己的一见钟情，立香几乎是迫不及待的就讲起了和那位印度小哥的相遇。溢美之词简直要把他神化，但是暗恋就应该是这样的，她想着。

“唔，总之，大概就是这样了……”

她把脸贴在冰冰凉凉的铁质桌面上，以缓解热度，思维再度被那个人占满，眼睛无意识的透过透明的玻璃壶里装着的颜色漂亮的花草茶去看整个世界，整个世界在粉色的茶水后面都染上了瑰丽的色彩。

“我觉得他开办的应该是瑜伽私教班吧，毕竟好像也没有招收学员的样子……啊啊，好想去，想上他教的瑜伽课，超心动的，我，真是的，为什么会有这么戳中点的男生突然间出现呢？深色的皮肤，优雅，礼仪好，高素质，有钱，长得帅，声音又好听。要命，我觉得我真的是栽了啦。”

虽然是可能是有一点夸大其词，而且基本上也都是自己乱猜的，但是暗恋就是这样的吧？而且，真的是，感觉好喜欢，太奇怪了，为什么会一下子就一见钟情呢？明明之前还和梅芙坐在一起笑沉浸在恋爱里看起来好笨才不要，现在被她知道了肯定会被笑话吧。

就算咬下三明治的一口，沉浸在胡思乱想里的酸甜味觉也尝不出正常的味道，干脆就不浪费迦尔纳的心意了，她支起腰来，对着认认真真听她讲话的迦尔纳总觉得有点愧疚。

但还没等她说什么，迦尔纳就先动作起来了。

他眨了眨同发色一样雪白的睫毛，苍玉一样美丽的眼睛今天也很好看，然后突然就把杯子放下，指节抵着下唇沉吟了一会儿。

“你等一下。”他起身，到一旁的柜台下方蹲下身去，看样子是在翻找些什么，格外突然的举动勾起了立香的好奇心，她也干脆起身，从柜台的另一边趴下身子，想看看迦尔纳到底突然想起了什么。

而迦尔纳最终推给她的是一张异常简洁的纸。真的是特别简洁，纯白的a4纸上写满了她完全看不懂的字符，唯一勉强能够读懂的大概是写在下方的一串阿拉伯数字，看位数大概是手机号码……那样的东西吧？

“找到了，是这个。”

“……？迦尔纳，这个，是什么？”她感觉自己隐隐有了一些思路，但是还是有点抓不到头脑。

而迦尔纳看起来执意要她收下这张纸的样子，这上面写了什么吗？

“是瑜伽私教的广告。”

立香颇为惊奇的抬头看了他一眼，怎么说呢，这种简洁的广告感觉会像那位小哥的风格，但是为什么迦尔纳会有？不不不，在这个问题之前。

“这上面写了什么？我不会读印度语啊？”她摇了摇头，把纸推回到迦尔纳面前。之前说是那么说，但是其实也就是说说而已。

迦尔纳看了她一眼，然后就非常自然的拿起了纸。

“我会。”随后就开始念起了她听着都头大的文字，不得不说，他的声音其实也很好听，至少跟她记忆里的那些印度口音都不一样，清冷的声音听起来就很享受。

等迦尔纳放下没有多少字的纸，迎接他的就是立香异常敬仰的惊叹目光。

“你竟然还会印度语吗？太了不起了吧。”她的赞叹是真心实意，他一个，那位小哥一个，这半年她认识的外国帅哥日语一个比一个说的专业，甚至让她怀疑自己才是外国人。

迦尔纳非常单纯的眨了眨眼，表情很是无辜而茫然，又带着几分无奈。

“不，因为我是纯正的印度人？印度出生，印度长大，父母都是印度人，印度语是我的母语，并不奇怪吧？”

立香：？？？？？？？

看她直接连三明治都差点掉下去的样子就知道她有多震惊，她直接把迦尔纳从柜台里拉出来，反反复复打量着这个穿着围裙，白的反光，发色像是染出来的，身材细弱，整个人在阳光里都看起来pikapika的闪闪发亮的迦尔纳。

“印度？？？怎么可能呢？我一直以为你不是白化病就是从北极来的爱斯基摩人啊？”

她吓得声音几乎都变调，特别还有那位她心动了的一眼就看得出是印度人的小哥做对比，迦尔纳？？？他除了门口摆着的一个小象装饰以外哪里看起来像印度人了？

“你生在假的印度吗？？还是令堂……没墨了？”她想也不想的脱口而出，换来的只有迦尔纳无奈的叹息。

“不，比起我，还是先来看这个。”他把广告摊在玻璃柜台上，指着上面的字给她翻译到，“这里写着，因为是试营业的一对一瑜伽私教课程，只接受内部推荐招收，不需要额外支付钱款，学时会按照需要调整。然后这里写着的数字是电话，只要按照这个拨打或者发短信过去就可以了。我并不需要这个，你如果想要的话就收下吧。”

他说的一板一眼，看起来似乎是非常严肃正经的课程，信任迦尔纳的立香也分毫不会怀疑他的为人，但是……

她并没有收下那张纸，只是有些困扰的笑了笑，躲避迦尔纳的目光直视，背过身去轻轻靠在柜台上，努力让自己的声音听起来更加欣悦又轻快。

“啊，没必要哦，不过，还是谢谢你，迦尔纳。没有必要的，不会有结果，不会有回应的，如果因为简简单单的喜欢，就上前了，肯定会被讨厌的……所以，就这样就可以了，不用再靠近，否则分开的那一天肯定会难过的哈哈。”

她知道她毕竟只是个普通女孩，就算幻想中的完美对象出现了又如何，萤火怎能与日月争辉呢？

不靠近，不告白的话，就可以默默的喜欢了，不需要回答，单纯的喜欢某个人，单纯的感到快乐，不伤心，不复杂。

她虽然从来没有谈过恋爱，但是谁叫她的闺蜜是梅芙，她和库丘林的事情分分合合她看得都快腻了，而且也看了很多很多有关恋爱的小说啊，电影啊那些艺术作品之类的，一见钟情身份差距异国恋情文化差异什么的，总归没什么好下场，她又不是什么女主角，还是老老实实的守好本分就得了。

反正男朋友能做的事情她也能做啦，实在不行。

“嘛嘛，不需要啦，再怎么说我还有迦尔纳你在啊w，我要是移情别恋了你怎么办呀，我可靠的好闺蜜。”她转过身来揉了揉看起来很是不解的迦尔纳的头，低声笑了起来。

“……遇到你真是太好了哦，迦尔纳。”虽然给他带来的只有麻烦，但是没办法嘛，她是个坏人，对于感情这种东西超级贪婪的。

“好了~休息太久了，腰都酸了，明天再来找你玩，生意兴隆哦？”她抻了个懒腰，在他说些什么之前迅速摆了摆手，挂着灿烂的笑容先溜一步，果然迦尔纳是个大宝贝，无论是什么烦恼跟他说完都会很轻松。

立香尽量将刚刚发生的事都抛在脑后，朝着自家的方向走去。

而莫名就被她揉了头的迦尔纳保持了一会儿的沉默，从围裙的口袋里拿出了手机。

【 藤丸小姐：

瑜伽课程将于明日午后2:00开始，请穿着适宜活动的衣服前来，我会在此恭候。

阿周那 】

那天晚上，例行和梅芙玛修铃鹿几个视频通话的她随手点开新接收到的line时差点直接从床上掉下来。

匆匆说着抱歉挂断和她们几个的电话，她下意识的就在柔软的床上翻滚了起来。

瑜，瑜伽课程？明天？啊啊啊啊啊为什么？？？

第一反应是反射性的直接把电话号码存下来直接放在通讯录的最顶上，不需要其他的备注，对方三个音节的名字反复翻滚在喉咙口，连气管里都涌出蜜来，像是缠绕在舌尖读不出声又舍不得咽下去的咒语，说出来是亵渎，沉默不言是剧毒，大片大片的绯红不经允许立刻蔓延上整张脸，头颅里的世界瞬间塌陷一方，天空亲吻海洋，星辰拥抱土壤。

阿周那……阿周那先生吗？

啊啊啊啊不行不行不行好害羞！怎么回事啊！怎么会呢？只见过一面怎么可能会有自己的邮箱地址……

迦尔纳。

瞬间醍醐灌顶的她反射性的直起身，打字编辑点击发送一气呵成，直到对方反常的瞬间回复送达，她这才算是稍微冷静了一点。

【To 小太阳：

？？

咕哒】

（是你给我报了瑜伽课吗？邮箱地址也？）

【To 立香：

。，。

迦尔纳】

（是的。也是我，我留下了你的联系方式。）

【To 小太阳：

！////……。♡

咕哒】

（啊啊啊！太害羞了啦！真是的……谢谢啦。比心♡）

【To 立香：

。√

迦尔纳】

（不客气。祝你成功√）

真的不知道该说他些什么好……结束了被铃鹿戏称为天书交流的与迦尔纳的短信，她把自己往床上一抛，翻回阿周那先生的消息反反复复的看了很久，最后才努力的平复着自己的心情不要吓到他，一边认认真真的坐起身来给予肯定的回复，反复检查过敬语完美，措辞得当，书信格式得体，这才小心翼翼的点了确认。

把手机随手抛到一边，她躺了两秒钟，稍微空了一空脑子，随后突然意识到一件事，从床上猛地弹了起来！风卷残云的拉开步入式衣柜的门，她干脆连鞋子也懒得穿，开始了自己的翻衣服活动。合适的，得体的，要适合瑜伽，还要比较好看……

啊啊啊，哪一件都不合适！早知道就听梅芙的话，多买几件衣服备着了！

正式参加瑜伽私教课程的前一天晚上，立香足足花了三个小时找出一套她觉得合适的瑜伽服，这件事除了她自己以外，谁也不知道。

虽然说了不会靠近……但是，没办法抑制。想要见到，喜欢……只是看着而已，只要看着就行。

等立香回过神来，太阳已经升到了头顶，准备朝另一个方向下落了，这意味着，她得准备东西前去练瑜伽了……虽然，是最后的一节课了啊。

把书放回书架里，她一边做着准备，一边这三个月以来的事情飞速的从脑海里划过。

总而言之，她最后还是去了，不打算辜负迦尔纳的心意，如约的到了阿周那先生的家里去，贴心的对方甚至提前准备好了多一套的瑜伽用具，不过……

她还是比较关心为什么会接受她的报名？

阿周那先生给与的回答是他只和少数人说过教授瑜伽的事情，虽然他拥有最高等级的资格证，但是教导瑜伽毕竟是第一次，所以姑且先进行尝试，她正是他做出决定后第二天就找上来的第一个人。

意料之外，因缘巧合，总而言之她就暂时成为了对方的第一位瑜伽弟子，嗯，说不定也是最差劲的一个就是了。

她本来以为自己的身体还算是柔软的，结果只是第一天，阿周那先生就让她开拓了眼界顺便怀疑了人生。明明他做示范的时候非常流畅又优美的动作，换成她来练习，真的就是要命。

明明最开始是冲着阿周那先生本人才报了瑜伽私教的，但是那一天三小时的课程下来之后，她连手指都不能动一下，什么形象什么美色全都一概记不得，直挺挺的躺倒在瑜伽垫上只能放空了思想看着天花板上的镜子里面色苍白又潮红的自己发愣。

她是谁，她在哪，她要做什么？

一开始还会因为身体的姿态不够标准，对方无奈的叹着气走上前来用手按住背脊、侧腰、膝盖和腿，或者脚背之类的一点点强制压下去规范姿态这样的情况而暗自害羞脸红，但是，当这样的事情重复了整整一个小时之后，她就什么都想不起来了，满脑子只有，求求您了不要再矫正了请接着数秒吧拜托了好酸要坚持不住了……

直到中途休息的五分钟，她看到对方端来的两杯连把手都认认真真保持着同一个方向的茶，恍惚间意识到了一件事。

阿周那先生，可能是个标准超高的强迫症。

或许是她那副躺在地上只能喘气的样子太过于可怜，让阿周那先生也颇有些于心不忍，所以他来到她身边，端正的跪坐下来，让立香反射性顾不上身上的疼痛，也乖乖巧巧按照日本的礼仪跪坐下来，等待他发话。

“如果你认为瑜伽不适合你，现在放弃也来得及。”他说这话时并没有什么表情，语气也寡淡，但是立香却想也不想的直接拒绝了。

“不！我可以的！我……能坚持。今天在您的教导下真的受益良多，辛苦您了，我一定会接着努力的。”她努力保持着周全的跪姿，认认真真的凝视对方的眼睛。

不想放弃，想要见到这个人，可以忍耐的。

虽然真的很痛，但是……非常的开心，而且，真的，非常的勾引人啊……

她不自觉的再度陷进对方的眸光里，被那样的注视着，只要回忆方才的三个小时，唯一能想到的大概就是对方优美又自然的身姿，认真而负责的教学态度，还有不断鼓励着她的言语了。

认真的阿周那先生，真的非常的闪亮……啊啊，要深陷其中了。

但是没有什么不好，深陷吧，沦陷吧，喜欢上优秀的人是值得骄傲的事。

一直并没有什么过大的情感波动的阿周那先生却突然的笑了，看的立香又是一个愣神，在那娇艳的笑容里简直连呼吸都快忘记了。

“好的。那么从这一周开始，周二，周四，以及周末的两日都在同一时间到这里来，一堂课程三个小时，这一阶段的课程共计三个月，如有变动我会随时通知你，一旦决定了，不允许中途退出，我阿周那不需要半途而废的学生，明白了吗？”

“是的，我明白了，谢谢您，阿周那先生。”

被他突然遗漏出的些许攻击性再度戳中了点的立香甚至感到呼吸都有些困难，口干舌燥，正义高洁之人固然好，但是更加招人喜欢的恰恰是人与人之间的真诚相待，可以说，他已经开始信任她了对吧？

那她也得交托相应的信任才是，从礼数周全乖巧懂事的学生身份里稍微的泄露出一点点的本性，她也忍不住回应了一个灿烂的笑容。

“不过还请稍微照顾我一点啊？拜托拜托w。”她故意把双手交叠挡住下唇，朝对方试探性的撒了撒娇，故作可爱，她也知道。

倘若被拒绝的话，立刻就放弃，要是对他造成了困扰，马上就松手。

然而没有。

阿周那先生只是平静的看了她一眼，那一眼似乎就直直的看破了她所有隐藏起来的恶劣与娇气，但却并未表达厌恶，或者什么旁的情绪，只是点了点头。

“我会考虑。”

……完了，这次是真的要栽了吧。她维持着表面的笑意，大脑稍微停摆了两秒。

直到对方的下一句话，简直如同平地惊雷一般，惊的她差点直接维持不住艰难的跪姿直接滑到瑜伽垫上去。

“先过来，回去之前你需要把筋脉全部放松开，否则我可以保证明天早上你连起床都做不到。”而且还伸了手过来。

？？？肯定不是她想的那个意思吧？阿周那先生！注意措辞！措辞！

大概能明白他的意思是要帮自己按摩一下拉开聚在一起的筋骨，但是下不来床什么都太难为情了！！！他肯定不是故意的，阿周那先生不会做这种事，冷静，立香，不能用污秽的思想亵渎阿周那先生的好意。

“啊，好，麻烦您了……咿呀！！”痛痛痛痛！又痛又痒，而且，而且手好热……

附着一层薄汗的身体轻易的被空调带走了热量，对方的手心干燥又温暖，甚至有些过于温暖了。

阿周那先生的手顿住了，稍微过了几秒，他的声音才从身后再度传来，“放轻松。如果不介意的话，你可以趴在瑜伽垫上。”

说是这么说，其实是她疲惫到支撑不住身体的乱晃会影响他吧？察觉到了对方委婉又温柔的好意，她立刻摒弃了那一点微不足道的羞耻感，乖乖的在瑜伽垫上趴了下来，刚好可以用胳膊挡住嘴，而且也不用看到镜子里的景象，对方的按摩手法也非常专业，本来酸痛到仿佛血管里流淌的都是酸奶的身体轻而易举的被对方摊平推开，舒服的简直要发出咕噜咕噜的声音来。

真是奇怪，明明这才是第二次见面，但是却能够如此轻易的放下防备，甚至交托信任，是为什么呢？他们之前遇见过吗？……这么优秀的人遇见过她会忘记吗？

等对方宣布结束之后，她这才爬了起来，看向阿周那先生，突然间就不知道为什么鬼使神差的问了一句，“您也需要吗？我可以帮忙……”

话还没说完，她就懊悔起来了。且不说她根本不怎么会按摩，以阿周那先生的柔软性怎么看都不需要她这些小打小闹吧？

正当她暗自懊悔时，阿周那却突然适当的给了她台阶，他注视了立香两秒，随后转过身将整个背部都交托了出去，“请，我的荣幸。”

于是立香只好硬着头皮把手覆了上去，宽阔而柔软的肩背被肌肉包裹着，格外的温暖又充满了安全感，而阿周那先生不发一言的沉默，也让她渐渐忘记了刚刚的懊恼，绞尽脑汁用自己那点不成系统的知识对对方的身体上下其手。

当她宣告完成后，阿周那先生也并没有责备她，只是点了点头，示意她已经下课，可以离开后，又把她送到院落门口，一路目送着她的背影离开他们两家街道的相接转角。

而这莫名其妙的按摩环节竟然也归入了他们日常的瑜伽课程之中，拜此所赐，瑜伽姑且不提，她的按摩技术倒是突飞猛进。

她的性格其实本来就很容易和人熟络起来，特别是当她特意为之的时候，几乎不到一个星期，她就与阿周那先生拉近了关系，甚至在休息时间里和对方自然而然的抵着肩坐着，喝着他准备的水，迅速的交换了很多彼此的信息。

听说改造为瑜伽室之前，这里是一间舞蹈室，四周和天花板都被镜子覆盖了，扶手和护栏一时间也还没有拆掉，只是将地板更换了，借此，她得以在与对方聊天的途中避开直接的视线接触，可以偷偷的从镜子里直视着他的所有神情。

她的眼光果然没有错，而且甚至还低估了阿周那先生的光彩。

印度最高学府提前毕业的佼佼者，甚至还是学生会的主席，父亲是印度的大贵族，母亲也低不到哪里去。年龄不过比她大了三岁，也接手了一些家里的事务，虽然并没有说明自己来日本是为了什么，但是也提到开瑜伽私教是他临时起意决定的一点小爱好。

附带一提，他不仅有世界瑜伽协会认证的最高等教师资格证，甚至各种其他的兴趣爱好各色证书排满了整整一柜子，弓道获得的奖杯更是单独开辟出了一个展览柜。

她当时只是因为遗忘了钥匙而重新回到阿周那先生的住宅，刚好就撞见他系上围裙准备做饭的样子。在他的邀请下头一次进入了瑜伽室与盥洗室以外的房间。

她当时完全被那一墙的各色证书奖状奖牌和奖杯晃花了眼，看着阿周那先生的表情大概跟看带着圣光的神明下凡一般，觉得他不仅在发光，而且还是镀金的那种。从西塔琴到瑜伽，从潜水到弓道，甚至连烹饪同专业学科的都有。

可能是她的表情太过惊世骇俗，阿周那先生都有些绷不住平静的态度，轻咳了一声之后说这是室内设计师的意思，他当时并没有意识到这个问题，然后就被她猛地冲上前去直接握着他的双手就开始滔滔不绝的赞美的行动生生打断了。

而且那时候阿周那先生的表情真的，惊愣中还带着一点羞意，有些恼羞成怒的意思却又被良好的礼仪约束着，简直要命。

总而言之，千言万语汇成一句话，“大佬您缺大腿挂件吗？”

阿周那先生果断拒绝了她，而后直接进了厨房，她也知道她在大佬面前不配发言，就算提出要帮忙做饭也是添乱，所以就乖觉的坐在桌子边晃着腿等吃饭。

嗯，阿周那先生的证书真的是实实在在的。他做的咖喱好吃到让立香差点就想把面子丢了直接以后每天晚饭都蹲在对方的门口等好心的阿周那先生开门。

不过那个真的太丢人了所以放弃。虽然之后她也经常因为各种各样的原因在晚饭时登门拜访，阿周那也多少摸清了她的行动规律，后来即使她不找什么借口，只要在晚饭时分按响门铃，阿周那就会自然而然的多准备一人的饭菜。

面子什么的重要吗，现在不珍惜，以后去哪里找这么全能的阿周那先生啊？

瑜伽课程远比她想的要艰难，原本只想着轻轻松松的摸摸鱼划划水，剩下的时间就拿来贪恋美色就够了。可是阿周那先生的认真和高标准轻而易举的打消了她的这些想法，毕竟，喜欢的人如此优秀，就忍不住要更加更加，更加的努力，为了成为足以配得上对方的人，不顾一切，这正是她从阿周那先生身上得到的关于恋爱的真谛。

最终的结果并不重要，美好也罢，有遗憾也无妨，追逐着耀眼的人，让自己稍微稍微的配得上对方，哪怕只有一点点，也就已经不辜负青涩而浪漫的时光了。

大概也是因为如此，她几乎不曾在瑜伽课业的过程中再分过心，或许回到家中再回想时，会因为某些细节而悄悄捂住嘴害羞，但是在宛如神祗一般高洁而了不起的阿周那先生的面前，她几乎升不起一丝亵渎之心。

完美两个字站起身来穿上衣服，大概就是阿周那先生本人的样子。

恋心在那样灿烂的光芒下太过渺小了，甚至不配成为他周身的藻饰，他本身便已经至臻完美，难以挑剔。但是并非被消磨了，也并非被放弃，只是在莫大的憧憬、敬佩、仰望与赞叹之后，藏得小心翼翼，总会在最不经意时显露踪迹，让她不得不的更加谨慎的将之收起，时刻在他的面前竭力保持完美，虽然决不能抵达他的程度，但也足够感到自满了。

身体上的疲劳与心灵的放松，让每一个梦境都陷入沉重的黑甜，也因为无比珍惜着这段时光，她暂时从梅芙的女子会告退一阵子，虽然一下子就被她们看出是陷入了单方面的热恋，但是她们几个也没说什么，除了玛修坦率的给予了祝福外，梅芙只是假装不高兴的告诉她要是追不到手就别回来，配不上她梅芙的名号，而铃鹿则是颇为鼓励的拍了拍她的肩，手里拎着太刀半真半假的说要是被欺负了还有她替她撑腰。

能够拥有她们作为朋友，真的是此生的幸事。

认认真真做瑜伽真的是一件很累的事情，但是的确让她感受到了姿态上的提升，而且和阿周那先生坐在一起聊天，喝茶，谈吐和修养也都渐渐朝着对方靠拢，可以说是意外之喜。

然而这并不是让她决定要做那件事的全部理由。

大概是第三四次课程左右？她家里突然间停水了，直到瑜伽课程结束她才想起这件事来，可是身上的汗早已粘成一片，正值周六，如果回到家没办法洗澡，第二天她干脆就想请假了。如果让阿周那先生看见脏兮兮的自己，还不如直接叫她生病住进医院躲开。

要怎么办呢，难不成去找迦尔纳帮忙？打扰他不太好吧……

当她陷入纠结时，阿周那先生当即就发现了。

“有什么问题吗？”他正端正的坐在一边，而和他熟悉起来的立香早就放弃了形象躺倒在瑜伽垫上，仰过头倒着看向他，犹豫了一下，还是决定尝试一下。

“那个，我家里今天停水了……所以，能不能？”她没有把话说完，抿着嘴看向对方，反正阿周那先生肯定明白的。

“浴室在二楼，右手直走。里面有干净的毛巾，衣服你带了吗。”果然，和她心有灵犀的阿周那先生非常自然的就答应了她的请求，没有让彼此感到尴尬，细致又妥帖，甜的像是印度糖霜。

“ww！太感谢了w阿周那先生太好了w，衣服拿备用的瑜伽服就可以了，又麻烦您了真是抱歉。”她立刻翻身起来带着衣物袋就匆匆走了出门，满身的汗味要赶紧去掉，只是和阿周那先生这样共处她都会觉得会有损对方的完美。

阿周那凝视着她的背影，仍然保持着坐在地上的姿态，只是一言不发，沉默中似乎隐藏着什么。

而当她第二天再度可怜兮兮的捂着脸拜托之后，阿周那先生只是见怪不怪的叹了口气，干脆道，以后不需要再询问他，每次课程上完浴室都可以随她使用。

而这还不是好心又可靠，温柔的教练先生为她做的全部。

六月末，不仅是天气燥热难耐，繁重的课业也让人难以抵御，虽然她的学习并不差，但是在偶然让阿周那先生得知了之后，他沉默的神色让立香暗叫不妙。果然，几乎十项全能的她的私人教练先生干脆下达了命令，把课时全部调整成周五周六，但是不仅没有缩减课时，甚至还要求她在下午的课上完之后留在他家里接受他的课程指导。

全天的瑜伽课程还附带晚间的课业教学，虽然她十分感激，也努力的打起了精神来，但是难免感到有些力不从心。在临近期末考试前一周的某个晚上，她真的没能撑起精神来。

对方的声音从身侧传来，优美的声线，流畅的讲解，浅显易懂的指导，明明应该是非常有助益，需要认真对待的时间，但是，真的撑不住了，疲惫和隐隐的酸痛如同海潮一般袭来，如果是别人的话肯定如何咬着牙都会坚持下来，可是偏偏是阿周那先生。

如同神祗一般高洁而令人安心的阿周那先生啊。

所有文字乱成一团，笔尖也没办法顺利的勾勒出线条，即便再认真的去听，也只能记住对方凉如水的音色，与充斥着身心的安全感。

她的记忆大概停滞在对方呼唤她名字的一瞬间，朝着发声源歪倒的身体仿佛被什么充满热度的温暖物体接住了，她大概意识到了，想要支起身子道歉，最后却只能够归于一片黑暗，沁人心脾的莲花芬芳安抚下所有的不安和浮躁，她的身体变得轻盈，梦里什么都记不得，只是充满了岁月静好。

阿周那接住了她栽进怀里的身体，他本来想叫醒立香，让她回去休息的。但是看到她眼窝下的青黑，还有下意识抓住他胸口衣服的手，已经停在舌尖的话就怎么都说不出来了。

独居的少女其实比谁都害怕孤独，所有的粘人举措不过是想找一个可以暂时逃避的朋友，哪怕她什么都不说，已经和她相处了有一个月的阿周那也能轻而易举的看出来。

毕竟她只是一个小女孩而已，这么想着，所有的深沉的情绪都归于一声轻柔的叹息，最终也只是把她打横抱了起来，让她能够安稳的歇息一会儿。

还不是时候。

当立香醒来的时候，整个人都被这一个月来已经无比习惯了的清浅香气包裹着，她把脸埋在枕头上足足有半分钟，才逐渐找回了自己临睡前的记忆，随即像是触电一般弹起了身。

！！！她都做了什么啊！在阿周那先生面前睡着！？让梅芙把她敲晕带走吧qwqqq

但当她冷静下来以后，对环境的认知渐渐回笼，崭新的惊吓再度席卷而来，她好不容易重启的神志再度宕机。

脸和手脚都很清爽，但是应该不是她自己洗过的。身上的衣服是昨天借了浴室盥洗干净后换下瑜伽服的那一套，没有其他什么痕迹。

干净整洁的单人床，自然又现代的家居摆设，恰到好处的采光，灰色的床上用品……这怎么看都不是她的房间啊！？

在独居单身男性的精致房间里醒来，只要随意看一眼就知道主人是谁，连番的冲击让立香整个人都不好了。

僵硬的把脸重新埋回枕头里，她直挺挺的趴着装死，别说思考了，恨不得直接把自己憋在枕头上窒息而亡。

……不行不行，在阿周那先生的房间里死掉对方肯定会困扰的！

她手脚僵硬的支起身体，心中怀揣着满满的不安，但很快就被床头桌上的纸条吸引了视线。

大概是为了避嫌而没有主动出现的阿周那先生留下便条，简洁的写明了情况，注明了他今天有事出门，早餐在厨房，她休息好后可以直接回家，钥匙在院子的装饰花瓶里，让她注意身体，不要过于劳累。

除了不是她的男朋友以外根本就是完美男友的典范。立香彻彻底底的认输，对待这种细致入微的照顾根本一点抵抗力都没有，被这样用心的对待，会有喜欢他的少女不心动吗？

虽然阿周那先生似乎鲜少出门交际，也不明白原因，但是她可以打包票，如果阿周那先生对所有人都是这样的态度，他会暂居日本十有八九是因为印度排着队打算嫁给他当妻子之一的优秀少女们可以组成一个一个加强连，说不定一个都不够。

……他那么好，当然对谁都是高洁而平等的。

甘美中悄无声息的蔓延出一点酸涩，被她发现了之后迅速的掐断，使劲拍了拍自己的脸，立香重新带上了无忧无虑的笑意。

只要喜欢就够了，没必要吃醋或者强求更多吧？计较那些是没有意义的，阿周那先生的温柔愿意分给她一分，已经是她莫大的荣幸了。被这样的光辉照耀着，升不起任何的阴暗情绪，这样纯然的恋心才不算玷污了他的辉光，倘若争风吃醋，斤斤计较，在脑内幻想未来那些事情，只会让自己更加羞愧难堪。

她小心翼翼的拿起那张纸条，跪坐在床上的姿势是她向阿周那先生学来的优雅而正式的仪态，把纸条捧在手心里，她低下头，轻轻的，亲吻了他留下的字迹。

将所有的热爱都收归心里，她只想用最华美，最繁丽的辞藻赞颂他的光辉，他的高洁，只要这个距离就够了，别再奢求更多，过近的距离会损毁一切曼妙，将所有的美好统统珍藏于这个夏天，她想要给对方留下的，是一段不会让对方后悔的浅薄回忆。

好喜欢啊。

这样的事情之后再度发生了两三次，直到最后一次，其实她不是故意的，她当时只是恍惚了一下，短暂性的晕了一会儿，但是等回过神来，就已经被阿周那先生抱了起来。

蔓延开来的羞涩和某种阴暗的私心悄然生长，以至于她没能一时间叫停，就只要僵着身体假装睡着。

将她安置在床铺上，又取来温热的毛巾替她擦了脸和手脚，甚至于分外细致的帮她解开了头上的发绳，温柔的手轻轻的搭在她的头顶，最后她听到的是一声叹息。

但对方什么都没有说，只是起身离开了房间，还顺便关上了灯。

直到锁落上的一瞬间，立香却突然睁开了眼睛，努力看向天花板，尽量小心翼翼别让有些酸涩的眼睛冒出些不该出现的情绪。心灵捆上枷锁，连呼吸都不再自由，沉重的疲惫是逃不开的，只有爱意沉默着，也难以喋喋不休。

……其实是被发现了吧。没有睡着的事实。

就算再怎么狡辩也没有用，她是贪得无厌的骗子，故作姿态想要掠夺哪怕是同情也好的一分善意。

明天开始，再也不能够这样了，阿周那先生没有必要为她的任性负责，她想要给他留下的，并不是这样的印象啊……

闭上双眼，并没有什么让人无法入眠的心事，夏夜如水宁静，她只是有一小点，再少不过的一些惆怅罢了。

第二天的床头并没有纸条，她意识到了这是一种怎样的答案，所以只是起身，为自己造成的麻烦进行了尽可能的处理，而后在离开对方的住宅之前，将先前被默许保留的钥匙重新放回了原处。

钥匙可以放回原处，但是心要如何收回才行呢？收回了，又将安置于何处？空荡的心室里早已填充进所有和对方有关的回忆，没有留下一丝余地了。

拜十项全能标准超高的阿周那先生所赐，她的成绩突飞猛进竟然高居榜首，被梅芙和铃鹿抓住要逼问她的秘诀，还是可爱的玛修酱给她打了掩护，才能顺利的逃跑。

只是习惯性的跑过了那条路而已。

或许是因为下意识还存在着的私心，和一点点渺小的希望吧？

她迫不及待的，哪怕被讨厌也好，想要见到那个人，以此当成借口，想要和他重归于好。

她跑到的时候，阿周那先生正坐在门廊下，手里握着刻刀，正在对着一截树枝比划着什么。

她尽量平复了一下呼吸，稍微找回了一点仪态，虽然开口时的雀跃还是毫不留情的暴露出了她激动的心情。

“阿周那先生！我考了年级第一位呢！太不可思议了！真的非常非常感谢您！”

对方因为呼唤而抬头，阳光下沉默的注视，不知过了几个呼吸，而后重新绽开了没有任何瑕疵的完美笑意。

“恭喜。你的努力得到了回报，是因为你本来就很优秀，立香。”

被他夸奖了，以及，似乎可以回到从前的喜悦充斥着全身，她不知道该说什么，手指也不知道该放在哪里，只要看着对方的笑意，整个灵魂都变得鲜活起来。

“先进来吧。我准备了茶，这之后的瑜伽课时安排恢复从前，你有意见吗？”

她只是摇了摇头，如果不知道该说什么，只要看着他微笑就可以了，不需要心生戒备，不需要有所怀疑。神祗会图谋凡人吗？或者说，他真的看得到凡人吗？

她不去想，不去听，将所有一切抛在脑后，只遵从躁动不已的心。

他们之间的关系又回到了从前，只是这一次她学会了把喜欢藏得更好。

本来应该是这样的。

一场盛大的爆炸，起始只需要一朵小小的火花。一场灾劫的海啸，源于一潮浪的不经意。

他没有错处，他是高洁的，他多么无辜呢。

错误的只是她藏在心底的澎湃情愫，是她竭力按压下的亵渎。

七月的末尾，瑜伽课程的第二个月将迎来终结，热浪轻而易举的扭曲了地表的空气，眼睛也被欺骗，景物变得模糊，但是无论如何阿周那先生的身影在立香的眼底都越来越清晰，每一个线条都被脑海里的画笔细细的勾勒，任由回忆肆意泼墨。

她在借了浴室之后，刻意抱着衣服磨蹭时间，阿周那先生则心照不宣的在厨房准备晚饭，她除了帮忙给对方的围裙打上一个结以外，就只剩下老老实实的坐着等开饭这一个用处。但她并不是一个听话的孩子，抱着想要多了解他一些的想法，她向阿周那先生提出了申请，想在挂满奖状和证书的走廊逗留一会儿，对她几乎算得上有求必应的阿周那先生这一次也没有拒绝她，只是转身进了厨房，权当默许。

于是她就偷偷溜向了那座宝藏，上一次已经将第一层的奖章看完，这一次她轻手轻脚的拖了椅子来，脱了鞋子踩上去，想要从第二层看起。

然后就给她发现了不得了的东西。

虽然她并不能看懂证书上的印度语，可是经过两个月的短暂相处，她从金闪闪的证书上面看见了印度的数字一，配合着封面上的舞者形象，她大概猜测了一下，应该是阿周那先生获得的印度舞第一名证书。

还没等她惊叹，突然间就从证书里掉出了一张照片，摄影师的技术可以说是出类拔萃，身姿窈窕惑人的印度小姐姐穿着暗红色的沙丽，高挑的眉峰能直接跨进她心里，裙摆飞扬之间唯独对方灿烂如星深情至死的双眸如水中白莲清丽妖艳，其余的部分都隐藏在隐隐绰绰的红纱背后，动作也是鲜活有力，只消看上一眼，就仿佛置身于舞台之上，她仿佛随时都会随着热情激烈的特色音乐踩着鼓点和韵律从照片里旋转出来，将观众的爱情尽数收归己有，又写满了纯真与佛性，是不自知的女阿修罗惑世魔罗，再法力高深的行僧也消不得她一颦浅笑。

或许是她看的太入迷了，当阿周那先生的声音突然从身后响起，吓得她差点从椅子上跳下去。

“你在看什么？”他顺手扶了一把立香的肩，视线刚好就与她手上的照片平齐。不知道是不是她的错觉，阿周那先生看到这张照片的时候突然表情停顿了一瞬，像是僵直了片刻，但还没等她确认，眨了眨眼，再观察的时候他已经又恢复了平常自然的神情。

但是照片上的小姐姐真的是太好看了，好看到让她想把心都拿出来放在她的手指尖上，替她染抹在嘴唇上的一点绯红，或者是用心头血来替她点眉间的那点吉祥痣。

几乎是不假思索的，她老老实实的将照片递给了阿周那先生，然后捧着心口，半真半假，十足夸张的发出了呜呜的哭声。

“我不行了，我要死了！这个小姐姐太好看了！她的眼睛会说话，她的睫毛像钩子，她漂亮到我想做她身边的空气一辈子呜呜呜。真的太好看了！你看她的腰简直生来就是应该被人抱住的样子，腿又直又长，垫着脚的样子踩得才不是鼓点，分明就是观众的心脏！眉毛也好看！眉尾能直接飞进我梦里去qwq，她手里攥着的就是我的命呜呜呜，谁不想亲她的吉祥痣呢，而且！这个肤色！我当场暴毙！我不行了！我想把小姐姐亲亲抱抱举高高，然后被她抱在怀里哭一辈子呜呜呜。”

然后她双手合十按在心口，简直诚挚到不行，直直的看着阿周那先生，充满了期盼。

“这个小姐姐是谁啊？是阿周那先生的姐妹吗？我能拥有她的联系方式吗？我要握着她的手跟她说我要给她摘月亮，因为整片星星都在她眼睛里了。”

阿周那先生的表情这回是真真正正的僵硬了，甚至于还一脸的欲言又止，头一次如此像人类一般鲜活的神奇让她有些暗自惊讶，难不成这位漂亮小姐姐是阿周那先生的前任恋人，他才会对此讳莫如深，神色复杂？

啊啊啊可以理解！漂亮的人就应该和漂亮的人在一起！我的天啊两个神仙下凡了！我可以！我就地盖民政局！

按住的心口里悄无声息的划过一丝酸涩，但是很快便被纯然的赞叹和褒美覆盖，她满心满眼都是看见了神仙的感觉，对阿周那先生也多了一分爱怜。

倘若是与这样漂亮的小姐姐分了手，就能够理解他为什么保持单身了，像这样漂亮的小姐姐，要是她能拥有过一个的话，肯定每一场梦都不会错过，自然对其他的凡人视为平平。

“不，我和她不熟。”但是阿周那先生的反应却直接打破了她的所有幻想，他神色冷淡平常，看起来是真真切切的说出了这句话，不过她也相信阿周那先生没必要在这种事情上对她撒谎，或者说，阿周那先生会撒谎吗？

内心脑补了十万字感动天感动地感动她自己的虐恋情深被正主直接抹掉，但她多少还是有些不甘心，抿着嘴试图做出可怜的表情，因为被心动系小姐姐的美色迷惑了神志，甚至干脆直接抓住了阿周那先生的手恳求道。

“真的，真的不认识吗？哪怕是名字也可以的！求求您了，阿周那先生！不能知道她的名字我今晚肯定会用整个晚上辗转反侧想她想到睡不着觉的……”

被立香抓住了手的阿周那这次是彻彻底底的僵硬了，沉默了好一会儿后，受不了她恳求的神情，最后还是叹了气，拿起证书把她心心念念的照片夹了回去，像是终于从脑海里翻查出了对方的名字。

“巨苇。她叫巨苇，是一个跟我一起参加比赛的舞者。”

他想了想，对着望着他手里那本证书念念不忘的立香补充道。

“放弃吧，你找不到的，她早就退出舞台了。”

立香感觉心都要凉了。

“嘤！为什么！上天对我好残忍！让我迷恋上她的身姿，偏偏又不让我遇见她，让我错过，这难道就是所谓的白月光吗……”

阿周那没有理会她今天非同寻常的表演性人格发作，站在地上就把证书收到了她非得搬椅子才能碰到的柜子的最顶层，非常干脆的直接打断了她。

“下来，饭做好了。”

“哦，好~”她乖巧的爬下来，跟在直接帮她提起了椅子的阿周那先生身后回到餐厅吃饭。

她得更正一下，阿周那先生才是最大的宝藏。

虽然暂时性的放弃了，但是她回到家之后还是对漂亮的巨苇小姐姐念念难忘，在推特和互联网上翻了好久，最终才不得不接受真的找不到这位心动系小姐姐的一点信息的现实，只好退而求其次的在手机里缓存了一大批的印度舞视频，借以解忧。

第二天的瑜伽课中的休息时间，在阿周那眼里，就是她非常稀奇的没有凑过来主动和他聊天，谈天说地，而是神秘兮兮的带上耳机，捧着手机不知道在看什么，专注的表情和捧着心口赞叹的样子像是恨不得直接钻进手机里。

她在看什么？这样的好奇让他微妙的选择了在她身边坐下。

“嗯嗯？阿周那先生要一起看吗？我觉得我大概要死在小姐姐们的腰线里了，好想被印度小姐姐们勾引诱惑……印度为什么有这么多漂亮的小哥哥小姐姐啊？阿周那先生也是，太不公平了。”她半真半假的笑道，随手把另一侧的耳机摘下来，直接朝着他递过来。

阿周那楞了一下，低下头看到的就是她手机里正在播放的《宝莱坞生死恋》中的Madhuri选段。而她眼睛里满满的都是沉醉和迷恋，比平时面对他时的情感要来的鲜活的多。

输了。

这个想法一经出现就被他迅速的抹消，他不接受，也不承认。

这不可能，他阿周那绝不会输给任何……

但是还没等他反应过来，立香却突然间把手机直接往地上一扣，恍然大悟般分外兴奋的直接撑着身子朝他凑了过来，猛然拉近的距离感让他瞬间停驻了所有思考，心脏也漏了一拍。

“！阿周那先生肯定会的吧！我想看！”

“什么？”他一时间没反应过来她在说什么，被她眼睛里闪烁的光彩迷惑，甚至做出了不符合他行为标准的事。

不过这两天格外兴奋的立香并没有注意到就是了。

“印度舞！阿周那先生昨天说过有参加过比赛的吧！想看！我看到阿周那先生的优胜证书了！拜托拜托拜托！想看阿周那先生跳舞！肯定非常好看的！我想想，拿窗帘当沙丽怎么样！看我看我！”她想也不想的直接钻进了用以挡住一面镜子的帘幕背后，又撑起身体，任由乳白色的纱帘披散一身，双手扯着帘尾，故意稍微转了转身，朝他微笑道。

“你看，是不是很像？”

“一点也不。”他如实回复到，却半点没能打消立香的积极性。

“跳嘛跳嘛？我会把阿周那先生的舞姿全部都记在心里的！一定会非常的好看！比Madhuri姐姐还要好看！肯定会是我见过最好看的舞姿了！跳吧跳吧！求求您啦?”她被直接否认了，但却丝毫不恼怒，只是重新回到他身边，直接拽着他衣服的一角就开始恳求道。

两个月间已经在他面前放下了所有的形象和伪装，除了保持完美姿态以外，爱撒娇的性格简直完全不加遮掩了。其实本来还不至于这样的，可是阿周那先生真的对她太好了，甚至要把她惯坏，让她忍不住想知道，他到底能对自己好到什么程度呢？

她知道不应该去试探这件事，可是这一次她是真的非常的想要看，以至于没能忍住欲望的泛滥。

而阿周那却顿住了，不知道是被她话里的哪一句话突然戳了一下，沉默了好一会儿。

但是最后他还是回归了自然的神态，抿着嘴直接回归了身为教练的严肃样子。

“时间到了，上课。”

……大概是到底线了吧。她在心底悄声叹气，但是面上依然毫无阴霾，没关系，这就够了，以后就知道了，绝对不能超过这个界限，这样才对嘛，阿周那先生再温柔也是有脾气的，知道了他的底线，以后就绝对不会再犯了。

一会儿课业结束后要记得道歉，把刚刚的话当成玩笑话吧，她不想因为这件事影响他们的关系呀。

还有一个月……就得从这场梦里醒来了才行。

毕竟也是第二个月了，她早已经能够坚持下一节课，不至于像最初那个样子只能到底躺在地上喘气了，也对一些被数十遍矫正过的姿态来的得心应手，只要阿周那先生命令，身体自然而然的就能够活动起来，曲展成他想要的样子。

自由练习的时间里，她正在专心的借着瑜伽椅练习轮式动作，背过去的视线随着门的响动，突然间就措手不及的，在一片倒转的世界里窥见了一片奇迹。

阿周那穿着与往日不同的紧身短上衣连同宽松的收口裤子，手里还拎着一个大概是音响的设备走了进来，平日里并不向任何人展露的大块大块的腹肌连同人鱼线是人间最古老的的图腾，轻而易举的燃起欲火，烧却所有思想，让本来就因为轮式动作而稍微有些缺氧的立香更加头晕眼花，却又难以移开视线。

“那个，阿周那先生？”她试探性的开口，实在是脑子还有些转不回来，只能维持着这个动作直挺挺的朝着他发愣。

其实她混合着沉迷惊叹与纯然欣赏的直率视线让阿周那很是受用，但是他却并没有就这方面开口，而是直接回答了她可以算是浅显易懂的疑惑。

“……不是你说要看印度舞的吗？可以停下了。”他低头调拨音响时，整片背肌一览无余，隆起的弧度惊艳难耐，而他本人大概毫无自知，立香下意识就回想起了之前帮他做按摩拉伸时触手的柔软肌理，脸颊涌上的血液越发的烧灼了。原，原来那么柔软的肩膀看起来是这样的吗？她觉得她有点缺氧了，眼前发黑。

阿周那看了她一眼，十分无奈的叹了一口气，先把看起来已经变得傻乎乎了的立香从椅子上摘下来，叫她把椅子收到一边去，而后直接把音响拎到了立香落座的瑜伽垫旁。

“那个，阿周那先生，不是沙丽吗？”她傻乎乎的发问，她还以为印度舞都是穿着沙丽的漂亮小姐姐来跳的……？内心还特别期待阿周那先生的扮相会不会比巨苇小姐姐更好看？附带一提，她偷偷脑补的两个人的爱恨情仇时应用的就是宝莱坞生死恋里两位主角小姐姐对跳的那支舞。

“……”阿周那回过头来一言难尽的表情实在是有些让她怀疑自己的智商，只好乖乖的抱着膝盖把脸埋进去露出一半，虚心向学立时改悔。

“印度舞也是有男步的。”他耐心的解释道，随后不经意的抛出了一个让立香更加敬佩的问题。“古典，民间，还是宝莱坞。”

这一回迅速的接上了波长的立香看着阿周那先生的表情简直就像看着天神下凡闪闪放光还自带圣洁的bgm奏乐那种。“宝莱坞可以吗！阿周那先生您除了生孩子以外还有什么不会的吗？”她本来以为满身贵族气质的阿周那先生拥有的证书是古典舞的，没想到他竟然是全才。

我的天啊，玛修，快出来看上帝了。

“保持安静。”阿周那先生的表情都变得有些危险了，而且不打算回答她脱口而出的傻问题。

立香立刻做出了一个拉上拉链的动作，捂着嘴乖乖的表示自己不会打扰，晶亮亮的眼睑看起来像是要放光。

而阿周那则按下了播放键。

第一个鼓点奏响的时候，他已经彻底进入了状态，每块肌肉都牢牢受到控制，只是一个简简单单抬手的动作就隐含着无尽的韵味，极具优雅而满含力量感，轻而易举的将她带入了神秘的印度。

他随节拍而来，每一步都契合韵律，像是踩着风一般，只片刻就来到她眼前，黑白分明的眼眸里带上了满载的情感与水波般曼妙的光泽，垂下的睫毛像是天神不经意赏下的恩赐，高高在上的俯视，让立香都产生了，仿佛她是受神明垂怜的那个天选之人的错觉。

那当然是错觉，神明垂怜的人，正在她的眼前，将三千世界的造化凝聚一体，只是一个眼神就让她窥见万千禁忌风光。

但音乐突然间一沉，猝不及防之间，阿周那先生突然就在她面前直接单膝跪地，极具力量感的舞姿差点让她以为自己是被黑豹扑倒的猎物，下意识的就把腿缩回了两分，整个人向后支撑着身体，被他的舞姿所掠夺了全部的心神。

“不要动。”他突然出声，两个月来的习惯，她下意识凝结了所有的动作。

而阿周那先生的舞步没有一毫的错乱，他随着节拍，手指像是不经意的在她足尖前方不到十厘米的距离虚虚的划了一道横线，而后又随着起身的动作，俯着腰点在了自己的眉心之上，随后展露的笑容里全然是她此前从未见过的无尽风情，像是月色下无数白莲瞬间开放的一刹那，像是整片天空的晴朗凝聚出落进他眼里的一滴。

她还处于一片空白之中，只有随着鼓点鼓动的心跳吵的不行，所有的血液都躁动不安，连小腹都隐隐有些抽动。

好看。

而他已经退回了房间正中，仿佛是在舞台上，有着无尽追光，四面八方的镜子里的身姿尽是伴舞，又每一个都是真真切切的他，让灯光也灭却，只他一人熠熠生光。

手指随着音乐舒缓的节奏微微遮住半面脸，剩下的一半也是美满，像是要袒露一个秘密，对她说些悄悄话，手指稍稍向旁边一侧，却在她看清之前立刻收回，逗弄般的神情比哪一个少年都风华正茂。

两个旋身之后，却又双手按在心脏上，随着强烈鼓点，手上的舞姿怦然有力，仿佛他的心脏也如她一般轰然作响，心潮澎湃。

他旋身直接坐到了地板上，只需要一个令人眼花缭乱的半身翻，就已经像一只大型猛兽一样膝盖着地撑着手腕来到她面前，两个漫长的节拍要耗尽她所有的肺活量。

而神采飞扬的印度先生已经突然间捉住了措手不及的她的手腕。

根本不记得是如何的起身，等她回过神来，就已经被拉了起来，手被对方托着按在他的肩膀上，而他的另一只手的两根手指仿佛是在调情又像只是不经意的路过，从她的腹部直到胸口，攀爬的飞快，抵达锁骨便一触即分，快到她还来不及反应什么，就又被对方带着转了半个身，从背后环着覆盖住了双手的手背，交叠在小腹上，随后对方一个错手，她自己的手臂就成了最好的锁链，直接把她带进对方的怀里，后背抵上对方的胸腹，一时间她只来的及想，让自己的心脏跳得慢一些吧，别被他发现。

她下意识的要抽回手去，对方的没有任何气喘一如平常的声音就直接贴着耳后传了过来，胸腔的震动直接抵在她背上，分不清到底是哪里在听他的话。

“是你说要看的吧？就算不会跳，也站在这里配合我。”

？？？啊，诶？是她自找的吗？她到底做了什么啊？

一时间受到的冲击有点过大，迟钝的反射弧终于把所有的羞涩全部一鼓作气的反应上来，她下意识的捂住下半张脸，脸颊的温度自己都觉得烫手。可眼睛却根本没法从已经放开了她的手，继而几乎可以算是贴着她来回的绕圈的阿周那先生身上移开。

的，的确是宝莱坞的风格不错，但是这种狂放又极具诱惑的风格到底是怎么回事啊？？？阿周那先生明明那么高洁的人，跳起这种舞步也……太要命了吧？

不过在早已将对方神化的立香心中，为他找出借口也不过是一个呼吸的事。

完美的阿周那先生就算是在这一方面也在力求完美，简直太敬业了。

不过，虽，虽然是她说的想要被印度的小姐姐诱惑，但是，如果是换成阿周那先生的话。

急救电话119的电话号码是多少来着？？？

立香想申请暂停一下，更换一个主板，如果可以的话，cpu也想升级一下，在阿周那先生面前，多高的性能配置都不够用。随时都会烧掉报废，太没用了，抬走，下一个。

但阿周那先生偏偏就是她的天敌，似乎是察觉了她的走神，他干脆挑起了眉峰，手背直接从她的耳垂后面滑过，修长的直接勾引了两下后还不足够，挽了一个花式之后再度绕了绕，总结性的再度勾了一下，红颜祸水大概就是这个样子的，谁能不爱他呢。

她站在原地一动不敢动，权当一根柱子配合阿周那先生的盛典，却不料佯装柱子也没有用，就算是对着柱子，他也是万分动人含情脉脉，而且也不打算让她只当个柱子用。

她原本以为减缓延长的音节即将象征着舞曲的结束，而准备长舒一口气的时候，阿周那先生突然间就直接握着她的腰部直接把她举了起来，毫不费力的旋过两周，看起来比拎一捆瑜伽垫还简单，吓得她一口气没上来，被温柔的放回地上的时候就没能站稳，在木质地板上干脆脚下一打滑，直接跪了下去，傻愣愣的抬着头看着对方的最后的一个动作是将额头抵在了她的手背上。

原本她应当是看不到的某个表情一瞬间一闪而过，她还没能意识到他的那副从来未曾见过的表情，就被主人收回，再去探究也不可能了。

那是……什么？

但她满心的疑惑立刻就因为对方低下头的揶揄笑意尽数覆盖，她突然意识到自己的手还傻傻的放在对方的手心里，反射性的就立刻藏到背后，大量羞耻感和热度涌到心脏都快承受不住负荷要隐隐作痛的程度，她几乎是想也不想的就干脆的缩成一团，甚至还顺势朝一边倒去，整个人都要从他视线里逃开才好。

还不等阿周那发声，她突然就恶人先告状起来。

“！！！太过分了！阿周那先生！不可以这样的！”

“不可以怎么？我做了什么让你不满意的事？你觉得不好看？”阿周那一愣，简直要被她气笑了。是她说的要看印度舞，跳也跳了，她竟然还先发起脾气来了？

“是太好看了啦！太过分了！不许再这样了！我要忍耐不住了啦！你知道要克制住扑倒你有多难吗！太刺激了！不行了！下次再这样我就要袭击你了！听到了吗！”她色厉内荏的把脸抬起来，双手撑在地板上，冲着他低喊。

虽然自己本人也知道几乎可以拿来煎鸡蛋的脸说这话根本没有说服力就是了。

“你若能，尽管试试。”阿周那挑起眉毛，干脆在她身边坐了下来，勾起的笑意比往日遗漏了更多两分的真实，天之骄子的气质和令人难以移开视线的自信简直是再度对她理智的定向轰炸。

“……真的会袭击你的！所以，别再勾引我了。……到时候可别怪我啊。”她把脸再度埋回膝盖上，闷着声低声细语，就连暖橙色的头发在自己眼里好像都要染上粉红色，并非是刚刚的理智丧失，这一回是真真切切的警告。

本来是可以的，现在她自己都不确定了，岌岌可危的理性到底能不能约束住翻涌而上的贪欲，别再娇纵她了，要坏掉了。别把她弄坏之后，再离开她啊。

“是吗。但我不会怪罪你的。”他却在短暂的沉默后，突然像是不经意的说了这样一句话，平静而令人安心，本来应该是这样的。“你可以依赖我，我不会拒绝你的。”

她听见某物不堪重负，清脆的一声遗言。

四周的景象全部坍塌，扭曲成模糊一团，只有他所在之处，是荒芜世界里唯一的伊甸。

结束了，所有的一切都。她低声道。此后一切都将陷入万劫不复。她知道她的心再不会自由，再不会如同上帝的心一样战无不胜。

可她甘之如饴。

她恋爱了。对象是她平生所见最优秀的人，高洁，完美，坚忍不拔，执着上进，富有修养，神圣不容玷污，清醒，温柔，一尘不染。

是她不配拥有之人，只是相遇，受他光辉照拂，便应感激万事万物待她不薄，感激他生性仁慈怜悯。

可她只想把他拖入凡间，乃至地狱。倘若神能够听见，她平生头一次的祈祷，请将所有的罪孽归于她身，而他何其无辜，不应蒙一丝过错。

其余纷纷杂杂的细节其实都不重要，也许是热血上头，也许是孤独作祟，她的罪孽得到了对方亲手颁发的通行证，她最终决定要在这最后一次的课程之前，发展出一回只此一次不留遗憾的经历。

她将倾尽此生所有的勇气，只是为了一己私欲，为这从神手中偷取的完美假日画上终结的句点。

之后的事情，之后再说，她能够肯定的只是，她不会为此后悔，随后唯独存下的期盼，便是善良如他，可以原谅自己。

最后一堂的瑜伽课，阿周那先生今天也是一如往常的严格，没有说什么别的，道别也好，不舍也好，他就像是最严谨的机械，一分一毫都不曾偏移过，严丝合缝，让她原本平静的心，难免发出了一声暗自叹息。

“结束了。有什么疑惑吗？”

他对着今天一天都显得有些心事重重的立香问到，对方迟疑了一下，还是挂回了晴朗而没有阴霾的微笑。

“有是有……那个，阿周那先生，可以再跳一次印度舞吗？我带了相机，想把阿周那先生跳古典舞的姿态全部记下来，真的真的是最后一次了！我保证！想把阿周那先生的姿态留下来，洗成照片挂在家里w以后就可以向别人炫耀了，我的私人瑜伽教练先生，是超级厉害的人！”她双手合十，眼睛里揉进整个明媚午后的碎光。

借口找的拙劣，但是他并不介意。倒不如说，他还有些期待她能搞些什么事情出来，而且还真是不长记性，上一次的事情已经忘记了吗？

但他最后还是点了点头，作为同意。

“！太好了！阿周那先生最棒！唔唔！阿周那先生去换衣服的时候我可以借用浴室吗？身上全都是汗，换好衣服之后就请在这里等着我吧，我马上就回来。”

等立香头上还挂着毛巾，穿着备用的瑜伽服回来时，就看见阿周那先生早已等在瑜伽室里。紧身的无袖短背心将腰部线条展露无余，每一个弧度都写满了爆发力，穿着白色收口阔腿裤的两条逆天的长腿曲起一边，手里还拿着一个矿泉水瓶子，看到她来了就随手放到一边，直起腰款款向她走来。

心跳又要不听话了，老实点啊，跳得太早了！

咳，为了稳定自己的心情，她低下头假装摆弄相机，内心再喊着要看他看看他也不答应，状作不经意的发出请求。

“想先拍两张定格照……拜托了，可以背过身以树式动作做一个起手式吗？不会让您停太久的，拜托？”

而她的教练先生对她毫不怀疑，直接就背过身去做给她看，姿态优雅舒展，仿佛印度的神像一样庄严端丽，闭上眼睛休息吐纳的一瞬间，就是她邪恶计划的开端。

四面八方的镜子映照所有的罪孽，她在阿周那先生闭上眼睛的一瞬间就将相机放下，直接拿起刚刚用过的瑜伽伸展带毫不犹豫的捆上了对方的手，同时在他反应过来以前，脚踝勾着他的后膝盖猛地一拉，接着手上的推力，提着束带直接把对方放倒，趁对方坐倒在瑜伽垫上的瞬间膝盖抵在他的肩头施力，把他制在镜面上，手上熟练而飞快的把瑜伽带尽数缠在了舞蹈室遗留下用以控腿的扶杆上，。

当然会熟练了，为了这一天，她已经偷偷练习了半个月。

“立……”他的话还没来得及说完，可是立香却不敢听他说多任何一个字，干脆就用手心按在他的嘴上，努力忽略他嘴唇柔软的触感在掌心嗡动的酥麻，直接跨过对方的身体在他的两侧跪了下来，直接坐在了他的大腿上施力，控制住他的双腿，将他彻底束缚住。

她从裤子的口袋里拿出了洗好后装在密封袋里干干净净的对方上一次借给她的一方手帕，小心翼翼的叠了起来，代替自己的手指覆盖在了他的嘴唇上。不敢看他的表情，只是真挚的恳求道。

“阿周那先生，之后，道歉的话，多少都会说给你的，你想做什么都可以，所以，现在，我会枉顾你的意愿，对不起……可以请你咬住这个吗？”

他似乎蹙着眉沉默了好久，最后却还是顺从的张口咬住了。

罪恶感即将把她吞没，可是……心脏鼓动如潮间，蔓延起的背德感和快感愈发的振聋发聩。她将阿周那先生困住了，将神明也拉下神坛，而且……被宽恕了。

“很抱歉，但……我真的，想这么做，很久了。”或许从一开始就。

她闭上眼睛，只凭记忆里的印象勾描。手指作为指引，她像个盲人，徒劳的摸索，最终的落点，只是他的眉心。

想要用吻去抚平他眉间折皱，哪怕只是一个小小的蹙眉，其实都让她难以忍受，然而没有，然而并没有，他的表情一如平常，她的兴奋又如来时一般飞快退去，冷静被唤起，却小心翼翼的隐藏起来。

想被欺骗，想要真实，最终糅杂在一起，想要的只是他而已啊。

对不起。

但是她已经下定了决心，不打算停止。

一旦躲开了视线直视，就敢于睁开眼睛了。捧起他的脸，侧过头去咬他侧颈耳后的一小块皮肤，细密轻盈的吻伴随着想要珍惜他的心情一路沿着他的下颚线游走，那是她每一次趁他不注意时，侧过脸凝视，最经常落目的地方。

但是，要再小心一点才行，浅尝即止就够了，如果在这里印上吻痕，他看到会为难吧，这样就足够了，不能再给他带来更多的困扰了啊。

阿周那先生还是没有做声，但是她掌心下的心脏，稍稍的变得有些不一样了，带着这种隐秘的仿佛被肯定了努力的小小雀跃，她的动作也更加热切了两分。

沿着他迷人的颈线献上供奉，舌尖游走进锁骨的凹陷，忍不住要逗留，小心翼翼的剐蹭他的颈窝。刚刚泛起的薄汗被凉爽的空气带走热度，冰凉之余还带着一层微微的咸意。

她像个渴饮水源的孩子一样，慢慢的舔舐干净，又放纵自己的欲望，在柔软而坚韧的斜方肌上落下亲吻。

刻意剥开了对方无袖背心的领口，在确认过能够遮挡住的以下，才能够放心的偷偷留下痕迹。

她可以感受到他身体的紧绷，像是一张拉满的弓，而她不知道该如何抚平，只是小心翼翼的将整个人贴合在他的怀抱里，想要传达安抚的情绪。但是却好像是起了反作用。

借了对方的浴室沐浴后直接就搭在脖子上的毛巾此刻有些碍事，但很快就被她贴近亲吻的动作蹭掉到一旁，不再算是隔阂。

内衣其实在沐浴后就已经悄悄的收纳起来，故而，此刻的瑜伽服下面，其实早就按计划成了真空状态，贴近的动作被柔软的累赘阻碍，只能更加努力的朝他俯身过去，抵在对方的胸口上，几下就因为他呼吸的起伏而稍微挺翘起来。，她尽可能的无视这一切，专心于他本身。

她并没有意识到自己的瑜伽服领口早已滑落些许，从阿周那的视角看下去几乎是一览无余，他的呼吸稍微加快了两分，下一秒却被骑在他腰上任意妄为的橙发姑娘突然间从半身无袖背心的下摆里塞进了手指，直接推到了头顶，沿着胳膊一路向上，连同瑜伽带胡乱的缠在一起，把对方紧握着的手指绑的更加结实。

她只做自己计划里的事情，分毫不敢看向阿周那先生的表情，所以也就无从看到那双在她的感知里应当是古井无波的黝黑双眸，其中晕杂着如何的深沉而浓重的火焰与暴雨。

跨坐在对方的腰腹上，手指下意识的就贴合在对方的腹肌上，虽然平时也能隐隐有些感知，可是当直观碰触的时候，细腻的皮肤和其中蕴含的危险感就像是磁石一样牢牢吸附了她的手掌。

立香渐渐的从他的颈窝把视线转移到了他的胸口，带着薄汗在灯光下甚至像是抹了油蜜的肤色格外的犯规，她低下头，学着从刑部姬画的耽美故事里的情节，轻柔又缓慢的在他的胸肌上落下亲吻，而手下身体的猛地一僵，更是证实了效用。

想要看到他更加有反应的样子，想要他陷入欲望沉沦，那样的话，她或许能够更大胆一些。

这样想着，她眯着眼睛贴近，用嘴唇和舌尖去欺负那两点，手指则按照梅芙酱的教导，尝试着在对方的肚脐和下腹部划着漫不经心又细小的圈，提前修剪的圆润的指甲微微刮过人鱼线，沿着线条的肌理蹭进对方柔软的白色亚麻裤子边缘，钻进去稍微勾了一下他的内裤边缘，就迅速的收回手，攀覆回格子上去。

而阿周那先生骤然沉重的呼吸，就是最好的证词。

但是，很快她就有点难以进行下去了，手指的动作也停滞，不好意思的绯红也爬上脸颊，缘由就是因为她跪坐着贴合的部分的温度实在是太过灼热了，隔着衣服仿佛也要被烫伤。

她侧过头去，决定还是先站起来缓一缓，要是太早到达了羞耻心的巅峰，那之后的计划就全部做不下去了，毕竟是深思熟虑之后的选择，无论如何她都想要完成那一切。

羞于他的注视，她干脆背过身去，思考了片刻，决定按照下一步行进，黑色的瑜伽裤落在地上，特意为这一天准备好的黑色蕾丝性感风格的内裤重新贴回对方的白色瑜伽裤上，而她乳白色的手掌印在他深色的腹肌上各种颜色上的强烈对比带来非凡的冲击感。

使劲按压下所有的不好意思，她开始尝试性的把手搭在对方的肩上，勉强撑起膝盖，在对方的胯骨之上一下下轻微摩擦起来。

好害羞……但是应该会舒服吧？会吗？

她不敢问出口，但对方被放松了的双腿却反射性的直接屈膝抵在了她的背后，又向外微扣，变相的将她的小腿困住，也是因为这个动作，面前也好身后也好，仿佛彻底的被阿周那先生包夹住，四周都是他常用的香气，她整个人猝不及防的被撞倒，直接跌在他的胸口上，过于靠近，而且一下子就撞进了对方的视线里。

那双眼睛里有翻涌的黑暗，但是却足以吞噬心神，被那样专注的凝视，仿佛所有的羞耻心都要不听劝告的归位。

立香想也不想的直接拉开瑜伽服的上衣下摆，下意识的就把他的头直接包了进去。

他的身体再度僵硬，抵在她后背上的膝盖也瞬间卸了力，而当立香反应过来她做了什么之后，整个神志都混乱到几乎要原地爆炸，但是出于最后一点勉强的理智维系，她还是佯装自然的训斥道。

“请不要乱动……这是惩罚！”倘若能说的再有底气一点就好了，可是她现在无暇顾及这些，只能勉强的再度找回注意力，暗自期盼他没能注意到她的虚张声势。

就着直直跪起的姿态，她的视线自然的落到了对方被瑜伽带缠绕着被迫固定在扶杆上的双手上去。

明明平时不会有感觉，可是偏偏在这幅环境下，只是看到他修长的指节，就忍不住回想起平时的那些被他按压着一点点展开摊平的时候，她下意识的伸出舌尖舔舐他被束带勒出的泛起红痕的边缘，沿着紧绷着的筋脉一路舔进了手心，就着他下意识张开手指的动作含住了最长的中指，小心翼翼的包裹住指节，用舌头缠绕，又小口小口的嗦吸起来。

她试图用控诉转移他的注意力，但嘴里含着对方的手指，连声音也变得模模糊糊的，在阿周那耳中，根本就是在朝他撒娇。

“因为，阿周那先生，总是用手来欺负我……太过分了。”她说的是被矫正的事情，并不知道听者的思维已经延伸出去了。

专注的立香不曾听到对方喉结滚动的声音，但是隐隐的，却似乎感受到了对方如同蝴蝶一样翩飞的睫毛扑打在胸口皮肤上的些微痒意。

她稍微按着对方的肩，把身体往后退了一点，而且，原本还不会发现的，可是突然间就从镜子里面意识到，自己对于他到底是如何的痴迷，那副模样，自己看了都会觉得脸红。

不过，他胸肌下发那个的侧腹线条好迷人啊……

自暴自弃的少女最后还是决定放弃挣扎了，阿周那先生就是那么好看，喜欢他，想要做这些事情的心情肯定所有人都会明白的。

她试着和他打个交易，各退一步。

“阿周那先生，如果，如果我不蒙住您的眼睛，也不再堵住您的嘴，您可不可以，不要看，不要说。如果您同意的话，请把手指伸直，我就知道了。”满怀着虔诚，她小心翼翼的啄了一口对方的指腹。

而阿周那先生只是停滞了半秒，就妥协般的伸直了手指。

所以她如约的把对方的头解救出来，头发已经被她弄得有些凌乱了，所以也顺便帮他梳拢到脑后去。

对方黑曜石一般美丽的眼睛紧紧闭着，即使被她拿下了堵住嘴的手帕，也抿着唇线不发一言，做足了守诺的高洁姿态，真不愧是阿周那先生啊。

感觉，今天也更喜欢了一点，每分每刻，都会更喜欢一点。

她保持着跪姿向后膝行了两步，低下头撞进眼底的确是对方的裤子已经被她弄出了点点的湿痕，如此淫靡的景象简直让她呜咽出声，迅速闭上眼睛直接拽下去，假装什么都没看见。

但是因此而袒露出的景象，更加的惊人，简直要进入惊吓级别了。

一时间没能成功控制表情的立香生生停顿在一个半是空白半是惊吓的角度，满脑子飞快运转，想的都是一些乱七八糟的事情。

正常的，是这样子的吗？不不不这怎么看起来都不太正常吧？不正常要怎么办啊？她没有预演过这种不正常的思路啊？？？

阿周那先生就连这种地方都要优人一等吗，真不愧是阿周那先生。

迷妹如她如此想到。

她吞了口口水，沉默了两三秒之后，觉得就算这样下去也不会有什么进展，还是姑且按照原计划继续好了。

稍微在心里打了打气，为了先缓冲一下，做个心理准备，所以她再度向后退了两分，俯下腰，先隔着白色的棉质男士短裤用胸部碰碰，用手指碰碰，舌尖干脆贴在他腹肌的凹陷上，用牙齿印了个弧度上去。

然后，该，怎么办呢？虽然计划相当周密，可是真的发生了之后，年仅十七岁的女子高中生还是束手无策。

先，学着影片里演的试试看？

她试着拽下了一点点边缘，刚好露出了一个顶端，和对方的皮肤是一个颜色，所以微妙的看着并没有什么奇怪的感觉，而且，因为是阿周那先生，所以完全没有抵触感。

她闭着眼睛，试着稍微亲了一下顶端，觉得没什么问题之后，就更大胆一点，伸出舌尖舔了一小口。手指搭在对方的大腿上施力，一下子就感受到了对方的僵硬和喘息，他的腰腹反射性的向上弹了一下，被她含住的头部甚至冒出了一小股汁水，稍不注意就被咽了下去。

不行了太羞耻了，先缓一缓缓一缓。她直接按住对方的大腿不让动弹，脸干脆埋在手里抬都抬不起来，恼羞成怒干脆全部归结成他的过错。

“！明明，答应过，不能出声的……”不好意思又无理取闹的想法很快被自己按压下去，阿周那先生守约的不再出声，只是紧抿着嘴克制的禁欲表情也很迷人。

她喘了两口气，勉强平复了一下心情，找回冷静来仔细思考，认真的得出了结论，应该含不住的，所以计划得变更了，还是按照先前的方式改用蹭的吧……

她闭上眼睛，摸索着把对方身上最后的一件衣服也拽了下来，也不敢抬眼看，就索性直接把脸和上半身全部埋进对方怀里，抱着他的脖子，把眼睛挡在对方的肩窝里假装什么都看不到。

肌肤贴合带来了安全感，她一边晃动着腰部，一边小心翼翼的，不要被磨蹭到有感觉的地方，否则如果只顾自己享乐，就太对不起他了。

阿周那的指甲几乎都要在手心里掐出血痕来，恬不知耻的小姑娘紧紧抱着他的脖子，发出隐隐约约的小声喘息，只凭身体就可以感受到，她平日里缺乏锻炼的大腿都在隐隐作颤，偏偏又满怀羞意，让怒火全部化为无奈，毫无章法只凭热情却出乎意料的让他的欲望愈演愈烈。

被解除了束缚的部位自然的翘了起来，在她看不到的时候不小心恰好滑到了正对花口的位置，擦着已经因为被浸湿了而格外质感分明的布料蹭过去，本来就濒临极限的身体随着阿周那先生的一声闷哼霎时间被烫的痉挛起来，吮吸和抽动简直要透过布料直接传递给对方，吓得她赶紧抬起腰来，但是还是为时已晚。

事实上毫无经验的立香第一次竟然是因为羞耻心而被自己玩弄到去了的，这个认知简直要成为她一生都要死死压在箱子里的黑历史，但此刻她只能满脑子一片的空白，勉强支着腰部不要滑倒，随后就只能趴在对方的肩窝里胡乱的叫喘，单薄的布料承受不住，湿滑的体液便沿着大腿满溢出去。

缓过了空白的半分钟，伴随着理智，她找回了所有的羞耻心和愧疚感，铺天盖地的席卷了一切，不敢相信自己会做出这种事情来，努力约束着失控的情绪，她几乎要崩溃的掉下眼泪来。

不行，不可以，都是她的错，不能在对方面前用眼泪当盾牌撒娇了，会让他感到困扰。是自己做错了事情，就自己去承担责任，她有错……而且，不能再错下去了。够了，立香，你太过分了，对方的温柔，并不是你任性的资本啊。

所有的计划在对方隐忍的表情下毁于一旦，她抬头，这才看见对方额角淌下的汗珠，还有紧紧抿着的唇线，僵硬的简直身体都不听使唤。

计划再周密，再详全，只是他的一声叹息，就足以摧毁一切。

她到底，做了什么啊。一定会被讨厌的，一定会被从回忆里抹去的。……她没法挽回了。

但是，之后，被讨厌也好，被驱逐也好，在那之前，她得对自己犯下的过错负责，至少，要帮阿周那先生解决掉眼下的问题。

被强烈的愧疚感催使，可不可能这件事情不再做考虑，只要尽力去做了，总归有办法的。立香一边给自己打着气，一边再度向后退去。

努力的含下去，吞不进的部分就用胸部和手来试着解决，抱着一鼓作气的想法，在感受到对方的些微颤抖时，即便此前从来都没有经验，也凭着意志力猛地向下一压。

头部直接撞在咽喉的粘膜上，强烈的反胃感带起一阵痉挛的蠕动，她差点就为此掉下眼泪来，但是对方却猛地一颤，腰部反射性的弹起，喘息不受控制的泄露出来，让她的内心瞬间满足，克制住所有的难过，朝他能更舒服的方向努力。

终于，先前也磨蹭了很久，不过几下之后，随着一阵颤动，烫进喉咙深处的东西又浓稠又多，奇怪的腥味打上了对方的名号之后也不再能感受到。为了不再弄脏对方，也不多添麻烦，她干脆全部咽了下去，但是因为实在有些过于多了，还是不小心从嘴角溢出来一点点，落在对方的下腹上分外的色气。她赶紧低下头尽数舔干净，又用舌面帮忙清理了之后，稍微平复了两秒，这才满怀着愧疚开口。

“很对不起，这就为您解开……呜……拜托了，求求您，请不要，讨厌我……”她也知道自己做了多过分的事情，所以恳求的声音不复底气，又轻又软，只是带着一丝丝的侥幸，少一分也好，不想要被这个人讨厌，还是喜欢他，无论如何都喜欢。

她跪起身，找到系在手背后面的活结一拉，就将好不容易捕获的神明放还。

但突然背后贴上一只手掌，巨大的力气直接让她栽进阿周那先生的怀里。就着将她猛地按住的动作，他的腰腹突然发力，一个拱桥外加翻身就把眼前天旋地转的她按倒在了瑜伽垫上。

居高临下遮掩了所有光辉的阿周那先生脸上赫然是她曾经没能看清楚的那副表情。

“意思是，我可以不用忍耐了对吧。”他的声音低沉而充满危险的意味。

“你说，什么都可以，藤丸立香。”

当她的全名绕过阿周那先生的舌尖时，立香的整个后背全都麻了。

危险，阴暗，写满控制欲，攻击性，深沉而浓厚的感情融为一体，她心目中高高在上的神明终于显露了身为人的一面，早已将整个封闭而又无限延伸的室内尽数染上粘稠而暧昧氛围的低气压终于被迟钝的少女觉察到，但此刻为时已晚。

她大概是触怒了神罚，阿周那先生果然发怒了。但她不敢反抗，一切源于她的咎由自取，所以即便是意识到了他分外具有攻击性的这一面，也无从抵御。

大概是完了吧，这样的阿周那先生她也喜欢，是他就好，是他就可以。

她闭上眼，接受对方赐予的所有。

“考试没有必要推迟了，现在就开始。桥式动作，在我叫停之前一直维持。”简简单单一句话，她就意识到了阿周那先生的怒火之甚。

像是报复，又像是刻意调教，她迷人的瑜伽教练先生突然间就记起了自己的本职工作，整个人撑在她的正上方，一只手还握着她的腰就此命令道。

立香一时间没有反应过来他突如其来的尽职尽责，其实还处在敏感期的空白状态，只能傻傻的看着他发愣。

然后作为惩罚，对方俯下头去突然间隔着衣服狠狠嗦了一下顶端。

“咿！”她下意识的按住颤抖，在更多惩罚降临之前反射性的支起了腰，但是这个动作却像是把自己送到对方面前一样，更加拉近了她本意图逃开的距离感。

果然是生气了吧，她干脆就想闭上眼睛，休息吐纳，闭上眼睛之前印在视网膜上的紧身瑜伽服只有那一块被水渍晕染的样子过于色气，而且在空气中也渐渐的变凉，即便她再试图忘记也一再提醒着她自己的存在感。

但是突然间就被含住了耳廓。

“你可以试试闭上眼睛。”他威胁的语调也迷人极了，仿佛过电一般钻入耳鼓，吓得她赶紧睁开眼睛老老实实的盯着他似笑非笑的危险神情，而且本来她便心怀愧疚，也就不好意思开口，只能咬住下唇任凭他恣意妄为。

“既然让你看到了这幅表情，就没办法了。”随着他的低语，重新变得火热坚硬的东西若有若无的隔着单薄的蕾丝贴在穴口上，被对方腰肢款摆带动着，饱含力度的顶弄、摩擦，仿佛要将她刚刚施与的尽数奉还，此后也不再多言，完全复制了她刚刚的做法，只是俯下身把嘴唇贴在她的耳边低喘，却比她有章法又撩人的多。每一股热潮涌进耳道，都是意图将她的神志彻底分崩离析涂抹上暧昧的潮红。

酥麻不已的腰部分明是靠着对方的手才能够勉强支撑住身体的，大片大片的红晕蔓延开来，她觉得自己可能已经发烧了，病原和解药都是眼前的这位迷人先生。

想要抱住这个人的脖颈，想要环住他的后背，但是不能够，但是不敢。清楚的明白倘若此刻真的枉顾他的话随意移动，迎来的下场只有不及格判定和更多的惩罚，只能凭借虚软无力的手臂勉强支撑在身后，希望能够过关。

其实平时就非常敏感的身体尚且还处在刚刚的易感期里，她哪里被如此对待过，很快就软成一滩水，缴械投降，膝盖在自己都不知道的时候紧紧夹住了这个人的腰，随着一阵颤抖和呻吟，温热的汁液淅淅沥沥的沿着大腿根流淌而下。

“完全不合格。算了，先进行下一场。”他依然在立香耳边低声细语，嘲弄的笑意让小腹都隐隐抽痛起来，但是不敢反驳，只好乖乖的顺从着，等待对方消气。

还有下一场吗？真的，要没有力气了……

阿周那看着她这幅几乎放弃挣扎的乖巧样子，有些气闷，最终还是一言不发，归于沉默，俯下身直接抱起她的动作简单的像是平日里抱起一卷瑜伽垫。突然拔高的视角让立香想也不想就直接用腿圈紧了对方的腰，手牢牢的扶在阿周那的肩膀上，生怕他直接把自己丢下去，还没等她开口询问，对方就已经到达了目的地。

看到支配了她将近一个月的瑜伽椅的时候，立香满脑子都是完了。

真真切切的完了。但是，做错事情的是自己，做出许诺的也是自己。她咽了口口水，乖乖巧巧的按照对方的指示把自己困在了椅子上。

平时就将她折腾到命都快少掉半条的瑜伽椅此刻就成了束缚她的良器，椅面的边缘抵在后腰处，被命令着交握住的手刚好可以将手腕卡在靠背的空隙，姑且算是给了她一个可以借力稳定住自己的地方。

视线自然而然的仰倒，从铺满天花板的镜子里清楚的看到自己此刻献祭一般的情态和阿周那先生流畅的背脊，虽然是她亲手一件件扒下来的，但是刚刚一鼓作气的时候还没有察觉，现在简直要羞愧到昏迷。

就是这片刻的愣神，让她彻底陷入了被动的境地。

被椅子卡住不自觉挺起的胸腹和跪在地上的双腿完全毫不设防的姿态简直如同对阿周那发出请趁虚而入的邀请，他自然不会拒绝。直接用膝盖顶开她用以支撑的脚踝，一瞬间就失去支撑力而坐倒的身体直接落在了他同样呈跪姿的腿上。

手指沿着这两个月初具雏形的人鱼线向上游走，他当然知道立香能够在天花板的镜子里一览无余，也断定她不敢违背自己的命令闭上眼睛移开视线，将刚刚的情态尽数奉还，心情愉悦之余，也就不去计较她尽量用胳膊遮挡住视线的鸵鸟举动。

毕竟有的事情用身体感受。

立香几乎是欲哭无泪的看着他高挺的鼻梁一路沿着胸腹游走向了下腹，随后异常色气的轻轻咬住瑜伽服的下摆，速度不减的重新上移。

平日里被运动内衣牢牢束缚的胸部简直是迫不及待的逃开了衣服的束缚，甚至恬不知耻的在空气中晃了晃，让她恨不得直接闭气到原地晕倒逃避这一切。

阿周那先生却贴着她的胸腔发出了一阵低沉的笑声，震动的酥麻感仿佛能直接传进她的胸腔里。舌尖从顶端一扫而过，仿佛是不可能出现在他身上的调戏一般，整个人尽数压迫的贴合住，连胸部也被紧紧的按压得服帖，过分的美色像是故意要让她头脑一片发白的凑近，说出的话却让她要羞到昏厥。

“我可不记得，教你要这么穿瑜伽服。嗯？你竟然意图勾引你的瑜伽教练？”

直接被戳穿心思让她不好意思到了极点，性格里别扭的一面突然就爆发出来，下意识就嘴硬反驳道，“是阿周那先生先勾引的我！……都是您平时太过性感了，我才，唔……”她在对方眯起眼睛的注视里越说声音越小，当面表白的让脑子都变得晕晕乎乎，却一下子就被对方刺激到不得不清醒。

阿周那先生半是威胁的拎起了其中一边，捻动手指的动作她分明记得应该是之前的印度舞里的一个小节，用仿佛品鉴艺术品的姿态做出这种事情来，她以后可能再也没办法面对这个动作了。危险的气氛从他身上弥漫开来，一直都不曾散去过。

“顶嘴？比起我，你更应该反省一下自己，立香。每次一坚持不下去的时候就扁着嘴撒娇，到底是谁在勾引谁？”

“我没有……！您，先停下，唔唔，我没想过要的……每次都，累到什么都想不起来，我怎么会，呀啊！”

阿周那先生却不听她的任何解释，突然间就把脸埋进了中间，对方温热的唇瓣和舌尖摩擦碰触，仿佛全身的血液都朝着他的嘴唇凝聚过去。而当他满意的抬起头，从天花板的镜子里分明能够清晰的看见正中央印着一个端正的红痕。

而且还不等她说什么，又以此为起点，沿着胸部的下侧一个一个痕迹的连过去，仿佛要勾出一道边际线来，让她膝盖发软，在对方的大腿上颤抖个不停。

“需要我为你一次次细数出来吗？每次都以矫正姿势的名义要我碰触你，休息时间也靠在我身边有意无意的用语言撩拨，还有那次假装睡着在我房间……”他的呼吸拂在裸露的皮肤上，说出的内容尽是她不得不承认的私心。

“啊啊啊！别说了！拜托您！呜，对不起，我请求您的原谅，我不是，拜托了，嗯……”她大声祈求道想要盖过对方的声音，再说下去，她可能连活下去的勇气都没有了。

她并没有意识到阿周那能够将这一切都细数出来的缘由也包含他全然知道，且默认了她的行径，甚至于，对方将她也未曾意识到的某些举动尽数归为了勾引，是他的心境出现了问题。

“我经常用手欺负你？如你所愿。”他于是如立香所愿的改变了话题。

而立香干脆放弃了思考，少说少错，只是给予回应就够了。

修长的手指轻巧的抽开蕾丝的侧系带，无法并拢的双腿任他摘取，已然潮湿的布料被揉做一团丢到身后，只有立香看到刚好落到了他先前被脱下的白色棉麻长裤的旁边，男士长裤和女士内衣堆在一起，颜色又对比的鲜明，格外的色气。

顺着还在隐隐抽动的内壁，两根手指被轻易的吞没，为了让她放松下来，另一只手和唇舌交错着戏弄顶峰，深色的皮肤将浅红色揉弄成深红色的样子和对方勾着嘴角的样子在镜子里一览无余。她趁阿周那先生不注意时，直接将两只手都盖在脸上，死死的咬住嘴唇，即便再努力，被突然加重力气时也会不小心遗漏出啊啊呜呜的颤音来。

平时就格外灵活的手指，面对她也没有失去一丝的灵巧，无论是拨弄西塔琴还是在她身上点火的技艺都高超到令人难以招架，仿佛是在验证他话的真实性，她唯一的想法就是阿周那先生无论哪方面都是最强的，他大概真的在她身上穷极了她想象内外的所有技巧。

虽然她本来也没办法抗拒这个人，但是他此刻的表情真的让她毫无抵抗力，英俊而兴致勃勃，带着危险感却依然不失高洁，倘若让神明看见，也会原谅他的一切。即便这一切都源于她犯下的错误，但是她如今不再向神明祈祷，她只向阿周那先生一人请愿，希望今日结束以后，能被他当成年少时一带而过的回忆，而不是悔意。至于她自己，她早已决定连同这整个夏天一起独藏所有。

为什么会这么喜欢呢？大概因为是他，没什么拿得出手的理由，他本人就是佐证。

对于阿周那而言，找到她的敏感点算得上是一件轻而易举的事，他甚至只用两根手指就完成了许诺。

看着立香再度陷入一片空白，眼泪都从格外明亮的金色双眸里流淌而出的样子，他不得不承认，这的确是一件令人兴奋的事情。

至于瑜伽椅的考核，看在她乖乖的维持了动作的份上，他给了个“勉勉强强”的评价。

而当立香再度回神时，阿周那先生再度把她直接抱了起来，换到了几步开外的另一张瑜伽垫上，后背抵在富有弹性的一片柔软上，她小心翼翼的回头看了一眼，是课程里用到的大号瑜伽球。

该不会，吧。

“拜，拜托您，请不要……如果您不愿意的话，没有必要勉强自己……”她最终还是忍不住开口了，或者说是再度的良心发现也可以。毕竟，她想不到这样做的任何好处，倘若真的是心怀报复，她愿意承担后果，可是却不愿意阿周那先生高洁的心灵陷入淤泥，玷污了他对瑜伽的纯粹喜好。

“专心，藤丸小姐，这是你的瑜伽结业考试。现在，鸽式动作，没有得到停止指令之前不许随意移动。”他的微笑带着魔力一般，连威胁口吻刻意较为生疏的念出姓氏都让她感到沉沦。不敢也不打算尝试违抗指令的行径，她只好勉强按着对方的指示舒展身体。

虽然柔韧性在这三个月里已经达到了显著的提高，可是三个小时的瑜伽课后连同刚刚的活动，她几近透支的体力已经不能很好的控制住身体了。

但阿周那先生似乎也没有顾及这些的余韵。

热度毫无保留的抵在穴口上，尽管她有在努力保持着平衡，可是瑜伽球毕竟没有那么听话，让她颇为有些分心，被那热度烫到，甚至差点摔倒一边。还好阿周那先生及时握住了她的手臂，姑且算是固定住了她，让她不至于过于惊慌失措。

她的手臂搭在对方肩上，已经算是失败了，但是还不等她开口说些什么，阿周那却突然俯下身在她耳边说了一句话，让她轻而易举的放弃了所有的坚持，只想抱着他的脖子把整个脸都埋进对方她一直想拿来养小金鱼的肩窝里去。

“你赢了，每当我看着你的动作，我就会难以抑制的想到这些事。”

他一向将瑜伽作为放松身心，虔诚而舒缓的放松方式，是她第一次改变了这一切，她或许因为过于疲惫而没有升起过杂念，但是谁说不允许作为教练的他心神动荡呢。

会后悔吗？立香问自己。答案一如最初。

虽然是第一次，但是因为早有准备而且是面对着心爱的人，所以她其实偷偷的努力放松着，即便如此，也不敢去看那样的东西要如何没进去。

剧烈的扩张感和空气被压缩的古怪触感混合着大量的羞耻意味蔓延开来，随后就是一阵蔓延全身甚至导致痉挛的剧痛。

阿周那一时间愣住了，推进的动作也暂时停滞下来，他满是不可思议的抬起头，问出了立香完全不想面对的那个问题，“……你是，生娘？”

异常严谨的日式措辞倘若被平时的立香听见的话，肯定会自暴自弃的反驳到。是啊，是生娘，是生娘又怎么了！没人规定梅芙的朋友不能是生娘吧！玛修也是啊！

但是超出预料的剧痛让她痛到几近耳鸣，根本没有看到他此刻可以说得上是脱离了完美的一面。

这个问题不需要回应，毕竟答案显而易见。而且他已经将那荣誉夺走，一如奎师那与拉达。

于错愕中幡然醒悟，微妙的情愫拨开黑天倾泻而来，意识到这是她的第一次后，阿周那无法不克制自己将动作再细致温柔些许，但若是论起放弃或中断，却全然没有这等想法。

虽然两个人都各自陷入了难耐之中，但立香果不其然是首先承受不住的那个。早已耗尽了体力，面对对方格外温柔而耐心的一寸寸推进，过长的部分到了后来，简直就是要推开每一条褶皱，仿佛要把脑子里的沟壑也一寸寸推平，痛觉逐渐褪下，磨人又难耐的快感被迫无限延长，反而让她更加难以承受。

欲哭无泪的生娘满脑子只剩下简单的想法，全都是问号与感叹号。

怎么可能呢？还没结束吗？！会死的吧？！！

甚至于连宫口都被抵住，还在向里推进，连子宫都被迫向上收缩了一小点，这才感受到彻底被贴合住，抵达了尽头。仿佛连肺部的空气都被尽数挤干净留下余地，被填塞的满满当当的少女只剩下喘气的余地，完全没有意识到对方的注视和沉默。

阿周那当然也并不是那么的有余心，倒不如说眼下这种情况他能够竭力克制住自己已经算是相当不容易。但是他还是想要照顾立香的感受，先前的误解让他此刻也稍微心存些许的愧疚，同时男人劣根性带来的微妙的满足感也让他心存些许不愿承认的愉快。

几个呼吸后，终于缓过劲来的立香当即意识到了阿周那先生的照顾，虽然不知道他是因为什么心情稍微转好了些，但是对她而言这就很好。

“可，可以了，没关系的……请您，温柔一点，抱歉。”她放弃了需要消耗额外体力的瑜伽姿势，不再依靠着瑜伽球，而是轻轻把头埋进对方的肩窝里，尽量施力让自己不要过于依赖对方，免于让他耗费更多体力，随后轻声向她的教练先生恳求道。

阿周那当然察觉了她的那点小动作，他并没有多说，只是揽过立香的腰部，略略一用力，就把跪的非常勉强的少女重新按了回来。

但尺寸问题真的没有办法忽视，哪怕是阿周那再克制不过的一个动作，在立香的感受力都会被放大到难以承受的地步，刚刚还竭力维持的独立的姿态轻易被打破，她反射性的抱住阿周那的脖子，为了压抑过于直白的呻吟，只能小心翼翼的喘息着，从喉咙口发出几声几近啜泣的呜咽，连理智都被漫长的快感一举击溃，她甚至不敢相信自己竟然会下意识的再度向对方撒起娇来。

“不行了……啊啊，不可以，阿，周那先生，拜托，稍微，吃不下的……” 可是她的眼里满含真挚与爱意。

不过这大概是头一次阿周那先生拒绝了她的撒娇，而且不仅没有如愿，反而完全刺激了对方。

阿周那信以为傲的理智彻底崩塌，在不过一句话的时间里就彻底毁于一旦，他内心的灵魂也要发出讶异，这究竟是他吗？

被授予了财富，被授予了荣誉，被授予了天赋，可这一刻他却意识到，所有的一切都是徒劳，都是浪费，他想要的，并不是那些东西。

他突然便找回了义无反顾的登上前往异国的飞机时那种一闪而过的心情。为了找到真正想要的东西，连同性命，连同所有被授予的那一切，全部尽数随意的扔上了名为命运的赌桌。

说实话，这种感觉太痛快了。

一个只属于他的自己如获新生，而所有的一切都是她带来的，是的，这才是他真正想要得到的。

想要将自己的畅快和快乐尽数传达于她，阿周那的动作难免稍微有些难以克制。

立香只看到他背部突然贲起的肌肉迷人的要命，大开大合的动作不再压抑，几乎要把她和身后的瑜伽球一起撞飞出去，连随手拢起掉落的额发，满眼都被欲望填充尽数沉沦的样子只是看着身体都忍不住要发热。

她还没来得及发现是她自己的咎由自取，满心满眼被阿周那先生现在的样子填满，简直快要死在他巧克力色的诱人唇线上。

然而，当他突然间抬起头，凝视着她的双眼，即将赐予她一个吻的时候，立香却下意识的捂住了嘴。

只是这一个动作，就让阿周那原本爽快的心情瞬间笼上阴幕，雷云裹挟愤怒席卷而来，刚散去片刻的危险氛围变本加厉的重来。

他直接扣住立香的肩，动作不复刚刚的大开大合，反而改在之前就找到了的重点部位反复的摩挲，缓缓的推到尽头，临到宫口时，突然施力一震，生生逼迫她发出呻吟，力度仿佛能直接闯进去一样，令初经人事的生娘从发梢到脚趾尖全都是酥麻一片，连呼吸都困难。

“为什么？刚刚也是吧，与我接吻会让你这么难受吗？”他的声线低沉而满是危险，凝视她的那双夜空般的双眸里尽数是风雨欲来的阴暗。

只需瞬间就能体察到他所有的情绪，她用上最后的力气挣扎起身，竭力忍耐着那种仿佛要直接置人于死地的快感，双手捧住了对方的脸，断断续续的说着。

“不……不会的。稍微，听我说……对我，对藤丸立香而言，这样的事，如果能补偿您，无论什么，我都可以去做。但是，唔！……但是，接吻，是不一样的。”她努力的朝他绽放一个与平时无二的笑容，即便几乎沉沦进欲望，那纯粹的笑容也丝毫未变，“虽然，只是我的想法，哈……但是，只有接吻，请您，一定要和自己喜欢的人一起……无论您，怎么看待，我都会这么想……唔，唔啊……能亲吻您的权力，只归您爱的人所有，我不会，越距的。”

除了他爱的人以外，谁也不能。她想着，少女的爱慕是很平凡的事物，如果他想要，有多少她都会尽数奉上。可是阿周那先生的爱是不一样的，他的爱使那个幸运的女孩能加冕为公主。

阿周那简直要被惹怒了，甚至于气极反笑。他不打算再听她这些狡辩，而是直接以一个漫长的深吻封住了她的嘴。

甜美的莲花香气、橙子、咸味与点点腥气混合成荷尔蒙的味道，连舌尖都被对方纠缠碰触，拉进了一场热情的印度舞，她依然笨拙而生涩，却如同上次一样，被对方教导的很好。

极尽深沉与混沌，仿佛要糅合两个灵魂。

而当阿周那终于放开时，还没等他说什么，突然却被少女脸上带着的笑意连同泪痕打断了。即便如此依然灿烂而纯粹的笑容不会因为遭到任何不公而失去颜色。连同眼泪都是甜蜜的。

她再度把额头埋在阿周那先生的肩上，伸出的手臂虚虚的圈在他的脖颈上，声音小的仿佛已经消散在了空气里。但他却听见了，全部听在心里。

“太好了……初吻的对象，是阿周那先生，真的是，太好了……已经，不会有遗憾了，可以了，已经够了啊……非常感谢，真的非常，非常的感谢您。请代我向您日后的爱人道歉，我真的，很开心。”

柔软、轻盈而又美丽的某种情感凝聚成纯洁的眼泪，只需一滴，便驱散了遍布他整个心灵的污秽与阴暗，而后又格外温柔、小心翼翼的被一片单纯的爱慕填满，让他的心灵能够挣脱人世所有的喧嚣，得到与她同行的权力。

他还能如何？他的黑只能发出一声如同遗言般的叹息，离他而去。剩下的，因她而存在的名为阿周那之人，只能满怀着愧疚，极其所有的温柔善待她。

他再度印上嘴唇，顺便帮她摘下了头上几乎要掉下来的发绳，随后重新开始律动，他如同叹息般的话语轻盈的落下，还带着些许尚未放下的别扭。

“是吗……没有那个必要，之后的每一个，都会属于我。”虽然再度被欲望席卷的少女全然没能听见就是了。

不过没关系，言语空虚无力，他一贯奉行实践。

瑜伽球还是尚且有些不安分，当阿周那再度将支撑不住身体的立香捞回怀里之后，就决定要先换个地方，眼神扫过四周，明橙色的瑜伽吊绳或许是个不错的选择。

虽然决定要温柔待她，但是考试还是得继续，公私分明的阿周那先生便将立香安置在了吊绳上，让她做了最简单的反向眼镜蛇式。

“想要……抱，娜娜。”可几乎已经濒临失去理智的橙发姑娘怎么说也不肯松开他的手，想要看着他，想要拥抱他，满脑子都是这种事情，也不想离开令人安心的他，接受被完全没有着力点的瑜伽吊绳支配的恐惧，她在迷迷糊糊之中，还是习惯性的朝着阿周那先生撒了娇。

微妙的被她遗漏出来的娜娜两个字戳中了内心深处某片柔软的部分，阿周那看着与往日里的娇纵稍有不同，柔软的简直能够将他的骨头都泡酥的立香，不得不承认，非常的，可爱。

他当然还是纵容了已经软成一团的橙发姑娘，最后还是把她抱回了最初的那张瑜伽垫上，算是对她的乖巧的一点奖励，阿周那恢复了最初那个任她骑在自己腰上的姿势。

“……唔，阿周那……！！！！”立香才刚刚找回一点理智，注意到这个姿势，不由得稍微有些奇怪的试图发出询问，结果才刚刚说出对方的名字，就突然间被他一个仅靠腰部力量的桥式就直接再度击垮了所有的想法，除了低声尖叫和气音以外什么都发不出来。

随着重力落下时对方的顶端仿佛要直接顶进宫口的冲击感也令她发疯，刻骨铭心的快感重复了三次，要不是被他托住了腰部恐怕她得直接摔下去。

随着细细密密的研磨而来的，是对方听起来有些许置气的语调。

仿佛褪去了身为天之骄子，身为英雄的光环，格外的真实。

“不是这个称呼。”

立香一脸的迷惑，却又在与他清澈的黑眸对视时仿佛醍醐灌顶，带着自己都不敢相信的小心翼翼，轻声喊了她只敢在心里偷偷叫的那个称呼。

“……娜娜？”

她没听到回应。因为她完全听不见任何声音了，满脑子都被剧烈的快感、震惊还有蔓延上来的羞耻心彻底蒙蔽，而阿周那先生竟然还变本加厉起来，她满脑子只剩下一个成语，叫做骑虎难下。

今天第四次脑子陷入空白的时候，她甚至觉得她都要对阿周那先生的体力产生恐惧了，明明经过了那么久，他为什么看起来还是只像上了一节瑜伽课一样？天赋异禀也不能用在这个方面吧？？？

身体陷入了痉挛，每一次颤动都鲜明的感受到阿周那先生埋在她体内的形状，身体也好心灵也好，仿佛都要被狠狠的打上烙印了。她只顾着环着阿周那先生的脖子发出无声的哭叫，膝盖抖抖索索一分力气都用不上了，大概真的，没有办法下床了。

混乱的思绪被对方低喘着同样陷入情欲的脸所迷惑，手心之下鼓动的心脏与她的节拍也合为一体，倘若他的心情与她一样，倘若如此。

她绝不会放开手吧。真的是，太喜欢了，实在是……太喜欢了。

仿佛，她也能够，碰触到对方神性下，作为人类的那分真实了。

但阿周那其实只是为了她而稍作忍耐罢了，用坚韧的耐性约束着欲望的狂啸，即便如此，他也知道这一切将到达尽头了。

躁动再不能被约束，他身为人的欲望展露无余，立香再度被他卷入欲望的巅峰，被对方的欲望之火燃尽。

而当阿周那终于濒临极限时，他原本是想要为立香留下余地的，即便再怎么艰难，能用理智约束住野性，才是身为人类的特点。但是立香从出现以来，就像是一直为打破他的认知而存在。

脖子被柔软的手臂缠住，被搅乱了所有理智，再度回到了一片迷糊状态的橙发姑娘突然死死的把腿缠在了他腰上。

“想要……娜娜的孩子……在里面……”

阿周那的理智应声而断，眼前的白光闪烁，最终还是顺从了她的心意。被烫到哆嗦的少女发出如同幼猫般的啊呜声，柔弱的仿佛随时都会从他怀里消失。可是他知道，那不可能，她比任何人都坚忍不拔，是绝无仅有的光芒。

“立香。”他低下头，想要与她交换一个吻。

随后才发现，经历了三个小时瑜伽课又整整两个小时的高强度运动的生娘小姐干脆直接陷入了劳累过度的昏迷，安心的依赖他的样子，能够驱散所有的不净。

他最终还是只是轻轻吻了她的眉心，随后把她抱起来，带去浴室清理。

……还是别告诉她，安全期里是无法怀孕的吧。

当立香再度醒来的时候，清晨的阳光明媚的恰到好处，她浑身都是清爽的，虽然赤裸的裹在被子里，但是却并没有太过酸痛的感觉，明显是被进行了优秀的事后护理，但是她此刻对这些都无暇顾及。

因为，一睁眼，她的心神就全部被阿周那先生的睡颜虏获了啊。

平静的，单纯的，甚至有些孩子气，稍微有一点凌乱的发丝，终于有了符合年龄的感觉，可即便如此，立香也知道，他绝非平凡人物，他是天之骄子，她心中光辉的英雄。

而她只是个不太平凡的平凡人，不平凡全部源于，她爱上了一位英雄，但是她明白，也愿意承担作为平凡人的陌路，所有的一切，只求不亵渎英雄的辉光。

她喜欢的人，是如此温柔，高洁，但又拥有一颗为人之心的如神明一般的人啊……

所有的故事都将在此落幕，一切都源自她的咎由自取，或许，也该趁钟声响起之前偷偷离开了。

立香注视了片刻，最终还是没能忍耐住，再度，如昨日最初一般，在他的眉心落下轻轻的一吻。

愿他从此光辉灿烂一帆风顺，她以吻膜拜他眉心无形的吉祥痣，将最虔诚的祝福送予她的英雄。

……本来应该是这样的。

然后她却突然被睁开眼睛的阿周那先生按住了后背，直接朝他的方向拉了过来，甚至毫无隔阂的紧贴在了一起。

他以无声的举措告知她，她哪里都别想去。

而立香也根本无法移开视线，她既然答应了要任由对方报复，就干脆的等待宣判就是了。毕竟，是最后了啊，她想要将阿周那先生的脸印在脑海里，虽然她本来就绝对无法忘记了。

“……早安，阿周那先生，您决定好，该如何处置我了吗？”她将乖巧的献上脖颈，对所有一切全无怨言，一概接受。

阿周那沉默的凝视着她，最终却突然吐出了让她惊奇到要从床上坐起来试图验证他是不是真的阿周那先生的答案。

“啊，那就结婚吧。”他也随之撑起身子，随她坐起，还顺手拿过放在床头的一件衣服，搭在她肩上。

“啊，谢谢……不对。”立香被他的回答吓得都愣住了，使劲摇了摇头唤回神志来，她直直的注视着阿周那的眼睛，早已思考完的回答脱口而出。

“不，您不必对我负责……我已经做好了承担一切的心理准备，这都是我所选择的，您没有任何的过错，没有必要出于责任感而选择我……还是说，因为印度的一夫多妻制呢？”

她的疑惑很轻，但是却让阿周那感受到了这个问题的重要性。

他本来想告诉立香，他所信仰的教派，以及他的家庭全部都是一夫一妻制，但是话到了嘴边，他却突然想知道，倘若是该如何呢。

“……如果是呢？”

立香其实听出了他的弦外之音，但是对待他的任何话语，都会认认真真的思考并给予回答的习惯依然未变。“是呢……如果阿周那先生会娶很多妻子进门的话……我会祝您幸福。”

她曲着腿，头发垂落在白色的外套上，把头架在膝盖上沐浴在温柔的阳光里，整个人看起来都是在闪着光芒的，除了她自己并不知道。

“因为我很坏……没有办法忍耐和其他任何人分享一个你，会做出让你为难的事情的，所以，很抱歉，我会选择离开吧。”

阿周那沉默了片刻，在立香以为他的沉默代表着对她德行的不认同，而心生叹息之时，却突然收到了一句她听过最美的情话。

“哪怕我是信仰一夫多妻制教派的教徒，也没有人规定所有的妻子不能由同一个人担任。初恋是你，旧爱是你，新欢是你，情人是你，灵魂的结合是你，永恒的归宿也是你。”

因为是阿周那先生说出的啊。

立香噗的一声笑出了声，抱着被子和膝盖就躺倒在一侧，笑的几乎连床都要微微的颤抖起来，她眯着闪动着鎏金的眼睛，调侃阿周那先生的模样也满含笑意。

“那我们岂不是要办六场婚礼？”

阿周那本来还有些滞闷，但是在她开心的笑容里，也渐渐的明白了什么，分外认真的给予了回应。

“如果你愿……”

这一次，立香认认真真的吻了嘴唇。

等他们再度放开彼此时，阿周那垂下目光，将自己阴暗的部分也尽数展露在她面前，用自己的阴影代替阳光将她彻底遮蔽，占有欲和攻击性彻底交予。

“所以，你终于相信我喜欢你了？”他的声音里还带着一分旧日的恼意，危险的氛围开始弥漫，手也不知不觉就握住了立香的手腕。

“……唔，还不能够。”她认认真真的回应，虽然这无疑会让自己陷入更危险的境地，但是她并不想对阿周那先生说谎，诚挚的内心远胜过任何谎言塑造的虚幻风景。

但在阿周那再度被黑控制之前，她却非常真诚的捧起了对方的手，将自己的额头贴在了对方的手心里。

“但我愿意相信你。阿周那先生……娜娜的话，我愿意相信你。”

过分理智的少女心其实不相信爱情，但是愿意相信你，或许总有一天，他会教导她什么是爱也说不定，并非是她从书里，从别人身上旁观到的，而是由他身体力行的亲身授予。

阿周那的回应也是一个吻，只是落在她的手心，却足够甜蜜。

随后就是他们两个作为刚结成的恋人而互相了解彼此的过程，她趴在娜娜的怀里，一边沉醉于对方的盛世美颜，一边提出了她困惑很久的问题。

“娜娜，我一直都很好奇，你为什么要当瑜伽教练呢？明明还有很多事情可以做吧？”

阿周那沉默了一会儿，最后还是坦言了。

“……如果你说的是当时围墙上的那个招牌的话，是上一任主人留下的，装修队当时正在室内设计，院外是最后处理的。……我很想知道，你为什么会认为我是一个瑜伽教练，还为此找上迦尔纳？”

“？你认识迦尔纳吗？啊对，你们都来自印度，应该彼此认识才对……是迦尔纳先生告诉我的，你是一位瑜伽私教，他当时拿了一张广告给我，因为我看不懂印度语，所以他就替我报了名？”对着真实迷惑的娜娜，立香也是一脸的茫然。

而后他便露出了一个恍然大悟的表情，虽然有些不情愿，但是也算是勉勉强强的说了句，算欠他一个人情。

而对满是疑惑的她，阿周那最后只能解释到。“迦尔纳是我同母异父的兄长。”

立香：？？？？？？

他接着补了一句，“我来到这里之前，他接到了来自我父亲的传真，大概上面印了我的个人电话，他大概是拿了那张纸吧。”

立香：！！！

天啊，迦尔纳这个浓眉大眼的竟然也会骗人了！

“所以说，你本来没有打算教别人瑜伽吗？”她下意识的问到。

“我为什么要当一个瑜伽教练？你不是看到了吗，我各种最高级的资格证要多少有多少。”阿周那挑着眉反问道，但是又别过头说出了真心话，“如果不是因为你的请求，我不会和别人一起做瑜伽的，对我而言瑜伽是为了放松，为什么我要让别人来打扰我的休息。”

所以，她就是那个被选中的，不是外人的人吗？

微妙的喜悦就快要从嘴角漏出来了，为了不显得傻乎乎的，立香干脆转移了个话题。

“嗯……那，我的瑜伽水平考核结果怎么样……？”

公私分明的阿周那先生非常自然的告诉她。

“不合格，全部重来，重头开始再学一次，直到你能达到标准为止。”他与立香晶亮亮的眼眸对上视线，声音却突然停滞了一会儿。

“……或者，直到你觉得疲惫而放弃的那一天为止。”

立香不打算给他说完的机会，干脆直接双手支撑在他的脸颊两边，忍着害羞把额头抵在了对方的额头上。

“那以后还得请你多多指教了，娜娜，如果按照你的标准，这辈子你估计都得当我私人的瑜伽教练了。”

她在阿周那的嘴唇上许下誓言，并担保绝不会先行背弃、

“娜娜，终其一生，我都不会因为爱你这件事感到疲惫的。”

你看，誓言是简单的，要找到那个值得这份誓言的人才是困难的。幸好她找到了，并且，绝不会先行放开这个人的手。

阿周那接受了她的亲吻，随着不断发酵的暧昧氛围，在将吻移向别的地方之前。

他的黑替他说出了一切。

没关系，因为我阿周那，绝对不会给你逃走的机会。绝不可能。

没有人说过英雄非得和英雄在一起，他所想要的全部，不过是一个即便将他认成英雄，也愿意以普通人的态度对待他，将他作为普通人来爱的人。

雕工已经趋于完美的小木偶，在书房的一角静静的等待着一切揭晓的那一天。

那是在数年以前，他尚且只有十六岁时，继承了最高等婆罗门的姓氏，被授予了一切，习惯于完美，趋于完美，将完美视为生命中的平常，而被所有人敬畏着，将孤独视作寻常之物时。

没有喜欢的东西，没有讨厌的东西，将世间一切视为理所当然，将优秀亦视作理所当然。

但所有事物并非生而完美，他尚且明白这一点，并且为将自身趋于完美不断践行努力。

世间万物仿佛都与他无关，玻璃的墙壁将他与世界划分开来，父母？教师？年龄相仿之人？

不完美便不应当存在，不完美的事物尚无完全的价值。

而世间并不存在完美之物，他也亦然。

但是，有一束光将这堵墙打破了。

她闯入的漫不经心，却将他暴露在了整片世界之中。

那是一个跟着父母一同到印度来，刚好蒙受他的家族招待的一个小姑娘。比他小上三岁，拥有和太阳一般的发色，格外普通的小女孩。

他当时正在培养自己的雕刻技艺，而事实上，他并不应该将自己不完美的一面展露在他人面前，那会使他的家族蒙羞。

但她却是在整栋房子里探险时不经意间闯进了他没有落锁的门。

那个小姑娘猝不及防的握住了他的一只手，告诉他，他长得可真好看，想要嫁给和他一样好看的人。

他为此感到迷惑不解，她喜欢的外表下，只是一个不完美的人，她为什么能坦言喜欢呢？此前从未有人对他坦言过喜欢，父母和老师不曾，他们只会告诉他，他还不够完美，而等他达到了他们的意愿后，他们又会指出他下一个需要达成完美的目标。而其他的人畏惧他，甚至不敢与他共处，更不会有谁主动前来坦言说喜欢他。

她为什么会喜欢自己？因为外表？还是因为他的家族？

但是喋喋不休的小女孩很快就被他手里的木雕吸引了视线，金色的眼睛仿佛能够自己发光一样，捧着脸就开始夸赞他的了不起。

她说，你不仅长得好看，而且还会做小木偶吗？太厉害了。这个小木偶好可爱啊，你真了不起呢。

他回答，这个木偶残缺，不完整，不完美，是一个废弃品，他打算把它丢掉了。

她却说，可是我觉得这个小木偶真的非常，非常的可爱，因为这是你认认真真用心做的东西吧？你本人这么好看，你用心做出的东西当然非常的可爱啊？你是不一样的。

他承认他那时被这种从未接触过的想法吸引了，但他还是按照自己接受的教育回应道，不，我并不完美，我也是一个残缺品，我和这世界上的其他人没有什么不一样。

“可我真的觉得它很可爱哦。你是不一样的，你觉得你自己是不完美的，可是我觉得你是完美的啊？你真的非常，非常的了不起，要对自己更骄傲一点嘛w。倘若完美的标准都一样，那么每个人就都是一样的了，那样会很无聊吧？所以神明在创造每个人的时候，都加入了一点点的不一样，而正是这种缺憾，这种不一样，才是真正的完美吧？相信神明的造物吧，他制造了完美的你，而你制造了完美的这个小木偶，不是吗？如果老是将别人对于你的评价当成真相，那你就真的会变得不完美啦。你这么好看，该为自己而活才对哦？”

从她离开之处，整个世界开始染上色彩，而他当时陷入了巨大的茫然和震惊，振聋发聩之间，全然没有注意到那个改变了他全世界的人的离去。

事后，他因为被人撞见了不完美的一面，而遭到家规的处置，但是即便如此，他还是执意最终将那个被他的父母视为不完美的小木偶留在了房间里。

无论之后他的技巧进步的多么飞快，雕出了多么完美的小木偶，那一个被他放在床头的，都是不一样的。

他想找到当年的那个小姑娘，告诉她。

其实他也觉得那个小木偶很可爱，其实他一直为自己的完美而骄傲，其实，他也觉得她很好看。

他从玻璃的残骸上跨过，走进了那个被她认为是充满完美的世界里，并决意为自己而活。

他并不知道关于小女孩的任何信息，只听说他们是来自日本的客人。

那是他对于这个岛国印象的全部开端，是猝不及防，是一见倾心。

而在他选择的世界里，他决意将寻找她作为终身的任务，当做神明赋予的使命。

而后，当看到迦尔纳寄回来的那张照片时，他毅然决然的踏上了前往异国的飞机。

在那两人交谈甚欢的玻璃窗外，他一眼就认出了那明媚到从未改变的发色。

此后织下令你深陷的天罗地网，为你的爱不择手段。

总有一日，他将会把所有全部尽数坦言的吧。

他并不着急，因为他已经拥有了包含她的一整个未来，并决意要与她一起走到最后。

而他知道这一天并不会太远了。

无论多少次，我都会重申。——与你相遇，真是太好了。

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. 娜娜中途生气是因为他认为，咕哒子要是觉得娜娜不喜欢自己但是还是要做这种会令自己受伤的事情，是不自爱的。但是咕哒子已经确认过，深切的确认过，她绝不会后悔了。  
2\. 娜娜已经从家里独立出来啦，有自己的大型事业，但是不需要天天坐班，所以才能陪着咕哒子√  
3\. 迦尔纳他其实不知道娜娜到底是为什么来的。但是他发现咕哒子挺喜欢阿周那的，然后他就坑了娜娜，嗯，为了找个弟媳也是开动了脑筋呢。


End file.
